


Next Steps

by StarvingLunatic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, College, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Sneaking Around, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: Reese is starting college and Stevie promises it’ll be like a whole new world compared to their nightmare lives in high school. They both get to experience new things and learn life isn’t all bad.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75
Collections: Lemon





	1. Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> I do own these characters. Please, do not use them without my permission.
> 
> A/N: a few things before you start to read this. I wanted to leave these as surprises in the chapter, but I think it’s fair for you to know what you’re getting into with this story. There will be G!P (girl with a penis) and pseudo-incest/step-sibling incest. Most of the chapters will be rated M. If those things squeak you, don’t read this. Now, normal warning stuff, I don’t have a beta (as if often the case), so any mistakes here are my own. You can tell me about them and I’ll try to fix them as best I can. Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/) for more information about this story and my other works.

Next Steps

1: Orientation 

Stevie made a small noise as she rolled over in bed and found herself pressed against a warm body. She had gone to bed alone… she thought anyway. She did not want to think too hard or it would interrupt her sleep more so than it already was. An annoying cricket outside of her window mocked her, but she blocked that noise out. There was definitely a body next to her and she would know that body in the darkest cave, so her nighttime bedroom, sleep-addled brain was not a problem. _Reese_.

She should not be surprised. Reese had a big day ahead of her. College orientation. She was nervous about going into a new environment, fearful it might be like their old environment, or even worse. She tried to put on a strong facade, as she often did, but if she crawled in Stevie’s bed, she probably wanted the world to swallow her whole sometime before ten a.m. That wish was unlikely to be granted, but Stevie would try to give her some comfort and ease her nerves, like Reese did for her every time she found herself crawling in Reese’s bed.

The queen-sized bed was enough for both of them, but Reese got in at the edge, probably not thinking when she wandered into the room. Stevie gathered the big lug in her arms and pulled her further onto the bed, careful not to tangle either of them in their sleep tees or the sheets. Reese made a noise and turned into her, twisting in the sheet. She pulled a bit more and Reese took direction in her sleep just as well as awake. Reese moved herself until she was pressed against Stevie’s side. Reese grumbled, but did not wake up.

“Shh. It’s okay. We just have to straighten you out, so neither of us falls out of bed,” Stevie whispered. Reese nodded in her sleep, her short black hair tickling Stevie’s bare shoulder. Reese rolled onto her side as if that helped. Then she threw a muscled arm over Stevie and pulled her close, like a security blanket.

Stevie supposed that was the best she would get without fully waking Reese, and she dared not wake Reese right now. Reese fretted too often and probably would not be able to get back to sleep if she woke up now. So, Stevie tucked in close and made herself comfortable, even though she disliked sleeping on her left side.

As Stevie tried to settle, Reese pulled her closer and dropped her hand over Stevie’s stomach. Stevie yawned and adjusted the pillow against her head, sinking into the memory form. Her body relaxed, secure with Reese’s warmth and strength pressed against her, and sleep was certain. She inhaled, getting a whiff of shea butter. The scent of Reese calmed her. Right before she drifted, she felt a soft kiss to the back of her ear. The big lug was sweet even in her sleep.

-8-8-8-8-

The delicate scent of rose water filled Reese’s nostrils and was the first bit of information to let her know she was awake and in Stevie’s bed. That turned her brain completely on, sending her into full panic mode before she could even make sense of the day. The butterflies that had fluttered in her stomach last night returned with a swarm of angry wasps. Sunlight filtering through the blinds burned her eyes, like she was a vampire and she squinted, as if that would save her.

“Shh!” Stevie clutched her hand. “It’s okay.”

“The hell it is,” Reese hissed in her ear.

Stevie took a deep breath and tightened her hold. “It’s fine. It’s not like it’s unknown we occasionally sleep in the same bed.”

“Yeah, but it’s usually you in my bed.”

Stevie chuckled. “And what’s the difference?”

Reese frowned. “It’s very different and you know that. You’re looking for comfort.” Stevie had a fear of storms, as they held unpleasant memories for her, and suffered nightmares on occasion. Reese was happy to protect her, even if it was from her own mind.

Stevie scoffed. “And so are you. It’s very obvious you were nervous about today. You walked into a wall last night. Twice.”

“It came out of nowhere.” Or so it seemed, anyway.

“The wall that’s been in the house all six years we’ve lived here? Okay. You also accidentally dumped your dinner in the trash last night.”

Reese groaned. She had really wanted that orange chicken, broccoli, and rice, but had to throw out a bunch of empty soy sauce packets first. How she threw out a container of chicken rather than a handful of drippy sauce packets was beyond her. She almost had to eat cereal for dinner, but Stevie and Clare took mercy on her, splitting their meals with her.

“I can’t believe I did that,” Reese said, burying her face in Stevie’s slender shoulder. A few stray dark brown hairs went in her mouth, but she did not care. Stevie’s scent helped settle her butterflies, kept her stomach from twisting, and squished the urge to vomit.

“I can. You’re always super distracted when you’re nervous. Now, go back to sleep. This isn’t high school. You don’t need to be awake at seven in the morning.”

Reese had no problem being up at seven. She was a morning person, always had been. A habit she might have inherited from her father. But, she did not want to think about him, so she buried her nose in Stevie’s neck, inhaled her soothing scent, and settled into a light sleep.

When Reese woke up again, it was due to Stevie shifting. She twisted in Reese’s arms and now they faced each other. Stevie had to push away a curtain of shimmering, brunette hair and they locked eyes. The butterflies sprang to life again and something in her eyes must have given her away. Stevie’s dark brown eyes swallowed her, cradled her, and warmed her. Stevie kissed the end of her nose and caressed her hip.

“Stop freaking out. It’ll be fine,” Stevie said.

Reese opened her mouth, ready to argue. Nothing was ever fine and Stevie knew that. So, Stevie stopped her from arguing, placing the next kiss on her lips. Stevie’s full, pouty lips were as soft as always and helped quell the butterflies in her stomach. The hand on her slipped just below Reese’s shorts’ waistband. Reese wrapped her hand around Stevie’s delicate wrist. The skin under her calloused thumb was smooth, perfect.

“No, don’t,” Reese said.

Stevie gave her a peck on the lips. “Really? It’ll help relax you.”

It would, but only for a moment. There was something about going into an unknown situation after a hand job did not sit well with her. It made her feel, maybe, dirty. She was not sure. “It doesn’t really help when I’m about to do something new. It doesn’t take the edge off. It actually adds something just underneath the edge.”

“Aw, no. Poor baby.” Stevie kissed her again. “What about morning makeouts? Can we do that?” The smirk on her face was downright devilish and almost unfair. Why was she so gorgeous, even when just waking up?

“We don’t have time for that. I have to take a shower.” And maybe throw up. Her throat burned so bad.

Stevie peeked over Reese’s shoulder. “It’s only eight. You don’t have to be there until ten. We’ve got an hour.”

“No, you have to be there at nine-thirty, remember?”

Stevie sucked her teeth. “Fuck.” She glanced at the plain white ceiling and smiled. “I can be late.”

Reese scoffed, not surprised at all by that comment. “No, you can’t. You made a commitment. You’re going to be on time.”

“How is it I volunteered to help with orientation so you’d have a familiar face in the crowd and you’re making it seem like I should’ve just stayed out of it? Why are you punishing me for that?”

“I’m not punishing you. I’m helping you be responsible, which you usually are. Come on.” Reese gave Stevie one last kiss on the lips before untangling herself.

Stevie let out a loud huff. “You’re just going to masturbate in the shower.”

“Don’t worry about what I’m going to do in the shower.” She would. It was obvious.

-8-8-8-8-

Stevie threw a tantrum, beating the firm mattress with her fists the second she was certain she was alone. She wanted morning makeouts! Of course, Reese was so out of sorts, it would probably end in disappointment to both of them. Reese got too lost in her own head when she was anxious and had those damned butterflies in her stomach. It was really impossible to totally distract her when she was truly worried, no matter how hard Stevie might try. Still, Stevie would always try. Reese deserved some peace of mind.

“Might as well get up,” she said aloud to motivate herself to do just that. It still took a few seconds before she rolled over and sat up. It was a start. 

First thing she did was grab her phone and check her social media. She could hear her mother in her head, scolding her for the bad habit. Speaking of her mother, there was a text from her. She could guess what it said. Orders to be on time to not freak Reese out more and make sure Reese ate before they left.

She was not far off. The first text was sent a few minutes ago. **Stevie, you better be awake. Make sure you’re out of the house by eight-thirty, so Reese doesn’t have a heart attack. And make sure she eats! And, if possible, warn her of any walls in her way**.

Stevie laughed at that last line. **I got it, Mom. Don’t worry. I promise you will hear good things later**.

 **Then get up and get dressed!** How the hell did her mother know she was still in bed?

Stevie yelped and hopped out of bed to do just that. She showered before bed, so she did not have to worry about that, but she should have picked out her clothes last night. She let the summer get her out of her early morning habits.

She went to her closet and grabbed a simple yellow t-shirt with a rising sun graphic on it and some light blue jeans. She was glad she had been advised to dress comfortable for the orientation thing. She had not gone to her own last year, so she was not sure how it worked.

It was supposed to involve a lot of running around, taking care of incoming freshmen. There was only one incoming freshman she was really worried about, but things would be better at the end of the day. Reese just needed to see for herself that university life was very different from high school.

The promise of tonight being different from this morning got her moving. Pajamas, a torn tee and worn capri sweatpants, were left on her bedroom floor as usual and she put on her clothes. Putting her phone in her pocket, she went to the kitchen. Bagels were out, as were the eggs. She got the hint. Omelets and toasted bagels it was.

“Need help?” Reese asked, coming up behind her while she was working on the omelet.

“I’ve got it.”

“We only have fifteen minutes before we have to leave.”

Stevie frowned. “What’s with you and my mother and the damn time?”

“Uh… the world uses it, so everyone is on the same page about when stuff should happen.”

Stevie rolled her eyes. “I know that, you big lug. But, why are you both always reminding me about time?”

“Because you don’t think it exists,” Reese replied. She laughed and kissed the top of Stevie’s head. She made their three-inch height difference seem like so much more.

Stevie waved her away as she flipped the omelet. “Shoo! We don’t have time for that.” Oh how she wished they did. But, they would have more time in the future. It would be awesome.

“Sorry! Sorry.” Reese held her hands up and made herself useful by pouring them both glasses of orange juice.

Stevie finished up the omelet, sliding it onto a nearby blue plate, and she used the spatula to cut in half for them. She turned to serve and was both surprised and not surprised by Reese’s outfit. “Damn it, Reese, it’s college orientation, not a lesbian GQ photoshoot.”

Reese looked down at herself, like she did not know she had on a white button-up and loose fit grey slacks and black Oxfords. Her short hair was brushed perfectly with waves falling over one hazel eye. “What? I didn’t want to give anyone the wrong impression.” She shrugged.

Stevie curled her lip. “The impression of you being a college student?”

Reese gnawed the corner of her lip and Stevie felt like an asshole. Reese just wanted to make a good impression. She wanted her college experience to be good. Dressing up did not hurt anyone and probably made Reese feel like she had on armor. That was fine. Besides, Reese would find out she did not need armor anymore.

Stevie sighed and straightened Reese’s shirt, undoing the top button. “Those college girls are going to be all over you.” She ran her hand along Reese’s toned bicep. Yup, once Reese got comfortable and started showing off her guns, she would definitely have girls falling in her lap and that was good. Reese should have to beat people away with a stick, in a good way.

Reese blushed, looking down at her. “Nah.”

Stevie smiled. “Yup. One of the best things about a university of twenty thousand people, there will be other girls into girls.”

Reese snorted. “I don’t care about that.”

Stevie scoffed. “You say that now. It’ll be nice for girls to look at you with interest rather than disdain. You’ll see.”

Reese rolled her eyes. They did not have time for Stevie to try to convince her. They ate, brushed their teeth, and then got into Stevie’s little light blue Kia Rio. Reese’s hands fisted on her knees until Stevie reached over. She grabbed a hand.

“You’re wrinkling your slacks,” Stevie pointed out the obvious.

Reese gulped so loud, it seemed to echo through the car, over the music. “What if someone from high school is there?”

“It’s possible, but you know who else will be there?”

“You?” Reese’s hazel eyes sparkled as she smiled a little bit.

Stevie smiled. “Of course I’ll be there, but also thousands of people who have never met you and they’re all potential friends!”

It killed her to see how Reese wilted right before her eyes. People sucked. They broke Reese before she even had a chance.

“It’ll be fine. You can even join a club,” Stevie said.

Reese looked down at her lap. “No. That’s…” She probably thought it would be too much, too dangerous, but it would probably be fine. She should try it, but only when she felt safe to try it.

“It’s not middle school or high school. You’ll see. It’s fun.” Stevie was pleasantly surprised her freshman year. Reese would just have to see.

Reese stared at her feet. Her butterflies were probably going crazy. “I hope not.”

“It’ll be fine. When they let you guys pick classes, you can call me for help, okay?”

Reese nodded. They had already gone over that, but Reese was nervous enough to forget. She probably should remind Reese of some things.

“When you make your schedule, try to start at ten, okay? Then I can drive you in,” Stevie said. Her schedule was already made, so she had directed Reese on what she should try to do as far as classes and time went. Freshmen had the last pick of classes, so hopefully Reese could make it happen where they were in school on the same days at the same time.

“Right.”

“And even though the y tell you that you can take up to seven classes as a full time student, don’t. Do four or five, okay?” It needed to be said. Reese was an overachiever and would try to take the maximum amount of credits.

Reese’s brow wrinkled, her thick eyebrows bent inward. “Why?”

“Because you should give yourself an idea how you’ll handle college classes. Besides, you have to keep some time for work.”

Reese yelped. “Right, work.” She hung her head for a moment, too easily ashamed of simple things.

Stevie smirked, wanting to lighten the mood. “Unless you planned to quit.”

“Of course not.” Work was probably the only thing keeping Reese from giving up on humans and Stevie would not blame her the moment she did. “Then keep it to four to five classes. I suggest four, so you can get more time at work.”

Reese nodded. “Anything else?”

“Don’t be scared to take a class that sounds interesting.”

Reese nodded again. Stevie squeezed her hand. Reese would be fine. She was a sweetheart and people would see that in college, as they would not judge her for things out of her control.

-8-8-8-8-

The sun was warm and the sky had fluffy white clouds that might have been painted there. It should have been calming, but Reese’s stomach butterflies would not settle. It was a picture perfect day to be at her new school, but she was ready to run for cover. An insect buzzed by her and she jumped.

“You okay?” Stevie asked, hand on Reese’s shoulder.

“Fine, fine, fine. Just a mosquito.” Reese dared not say she thought one of her stomach butterflies managed to escape. 

Reese looked around the campus of Boon University as Stevie thankfully walked her to where orientation would take place in a half hour. She would have gotten lost without Stevie, and for once she meant that literally. The campus was huge, like a town unto itself and so different from her high school campus. There were so many buildings, brick with polished white columns, taller than her high school building. There were wide, manicured lawns with wide, clean streets. There were already students there, biking, riding skateboards, roller skates, and just walking. No one looked twice at her, no one whispered or snickered as she went by. Still, her butterflies fluttered, working their way into her chest.

“Here we are. This is the student union.” Stevie motioned to the modern looking, light grey building. Reese nodded, not sure what else to do. “Just go right inside. There’s a sitting area where the freshmen are gathering. You’ll be fine.”

Reese nodded again and her butterflies were joined by those damned wasps once more. She was about to be on her own. Stevie kissed her cheek and ran off. Reese took a deep breath and stepped inside, anticipating the worst. Her cheeks burned and her stomach twisted a little, expecting jeers. But, none came. This was not high school. No one knew her. She was not surrounded by vicious enemies, but a sea of potential friends. She stood up a little taller.

She stepped over to the section where the freshmen were gathered. It was a dark grey area with tables, chairs, and couches, but next to huge windows that allowed sunlight to pour in and caused the place to shine. It was sort of like an airport lounge area. There were a couple of dozen people. None of them looked twice at her and she was fine with it.

She stood next to a pillar, leaning against it. She was hardly there for a minute before a trio of girls came up to her and asked if she knew where the bookstore was. She shook her head as her guts trembled. It took a lot for her not to throw up as she answered, “I’m new here.”

“Yeah? You seem to mature for a freshman,” one said.

Reese shrugged. “Nope. Totally a freshman. Here for orientation.” She motioned to the group of freshmen.

The girl pouted. “Oh, guess you wouldn’t know about the bookstore scavenger hunt, then.”

“What’s that?” Reese asked.

A bright grin lit up each face. “An awesome nerd activity. We get to use book smarts to find clues in books, typically to win books.”

Reese was intrigued. “I like books.”

The girl laughed. “Well, when fall semester starts, I’m sure they’ll do more. There’s always at least one a month, in the bookstore and the library. They only did this one for the summer, so they owe us when fall starts.”

“That sounds cool.” She found herself looking forward to it. _I gotta ask Stevie about it. Maybe she’ll go and I can see what it is_.

“Yeah, hopefully we’ll see you around at one. If you’re any good, you can join our team.” 

Reese smiled and the girls were gone. That went so well! The girls were friendly and that event sounded so cool. Maybe this would not be so bad.

As time ticked by, more freshmen showed up, standing around until a “orientation committee volunteer” — that was what the orange t-shirt said in white letters — ushered them outside to a more open area. More volunteers with bright orange shirts were waiting on the dark green lawn out there. Everyone received a “hi, my name is—” stickers and Sharpie markers went around for them to write their names. Reese put her name in red and put the sticker on her right breast pocket.

The friendly people among them wasted no time introducing themselves as they fiddled with their stickers. Volunteers handed out agendas and “introductions” were right there at the top, so they were on schedule. There was a half-hour for it and she could understand why as more and more people popped up.

Reese did not bother really introducing herself. Anytime someone came over to her, her butterflies wreaked havoc on her stomach. That was not the proper reaction to this and she tried to calm herself. _It’s okay. They’re being nice. It’s okay_.

Reese scanned the growing crowd for Stevie, thinking seeing a familiar, loving face would help her center herself, but did not see her. People came up to her, shaking her hand as they introduced themselves. _It’s okay. They’re being nice. It’s okay_. She returned the favor. Small talk was made. “This place is huge!” “Yeah.” “You’re pretty built.” “I work out.” “Wow, do you play sports?” “Tae Kwon Do.” “I’m going to major in engineering. You?” “Business.” It was surprisingly painless.

Then dozens of freshmen were split into groups for a tour. It was only as she got to her group that she noticed Stevie. She had a different group and was already moving out. By some miracle, Stevie glanced in her direction and waved. The bright smile on her face was enough for Reese to wave back and then Stevie was gone. 

Reese’s guide was a guy named Isaac according to his nametag. He was taller than she was and lean with a fresh face and bright grey eyes, like he was happy to help. He was trying to get two of their group to stay with the mob of twenty. It took a minute, but they were on their way.

Reese looked over their group as they walked to their first destination — the cafeteria. All of them hung onto Isaac’s every word as he explained in a very gentle and patient voice the ins and outs of getting food, how to pay for it (or get out of paying for it), when it opened and closed, and the best times to get stuff, in his opinion anyway. Every now and then, there were small concerts or movie nights there, just for the eating and entertainment. It was a good way to pick up “campus points.”

“Excuse me, what are campus points?” a small girl with a short cut and blond ends on her dark hair asked. Her voice was as small as she was and from the way she looked at the ground, the only reason she dared ask a question was because not knowing was worse than talking. Reese could not see her nametag.

“Campus points…” Isaac slapped himself in the forehead and the thump echoed through the cafeteria. He had pretty big hands. “I was supposed to explain those on the way here. Sorry, I forget stuff when I get nervous.”

“Good to know I’m not the only one,” Reese muttered under her breath. The girl who asked the question must have heard and she smiled at Reese, who now wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

“Campus points are a way to get freshmen involved in campus life. You have to get at least ten in your freshman year. Whenever you go to a campus event, you find the event organizer, who is almost always wearing a label that says who they are, and they’ll scan your school ID. You can check how many you have online. You already have a school account, but we’re going to look at those in more detail when we help you set up your schedule,” Isaac explained.

Reese groaned. Forced socialization. _What fresh Hell is this?_ It was like school wanted her to die of embarrassment. 

The girl groaned, too. “What happens if you don’t do it?” Good question.

Isaac shrugged. “I don’t think they’ll let you register for classes until you do. It’s not so bad. There’s always stuff happening on campus and there’s all kinds of ways to get points. Hell, if you study in a group at the library and take out at least five books between all of you, the librarian can give you one. There’s all kinds of ways to get ‘em.” 

That did not sound too bad, but Reese could not see herself doing even that. Her butterflies were back with a vengeance, battling with her angry wasps. She had not even noticed they were gone until now. Her stomach cramped and her throat burned again.

She would not be able to get ten campus points. She would not be able to get classes her sophomore year. She would not be able to get her degree. This whole thing was a waste of time and money. _I’m just costing Clare money!_ Clare had suffered enough because of her, lost enough money and standing because of her. Her chest was tight.

Before Reese could spiral further, they moved on. They walked the entire campus, learned each and every building. Reese did her best to commit everything to memory. Isaac added tidbits he learned about things on his own, like quiet spots in the library, the arcade in the basement of the student union no one ever mentions, and the better computer labs, as there were several to choose from in different buildings.

By noon, they were still going strong, but it was lunchtime. They returned to the cafeteria. They were fed for free, a variety of sandwiches, chips, and soda or water, packaged in boxes. They were also given paper class lists to look at, as orientation ended with them making their schedules. It was crowded, more so than when they had started, as she tried to find a spot. There was space by that girl from her group, but someone sat down before she made it. And Stevie appeared before her.

“Made any friends yet?” Stevie asked, her chocolate eyes twinkling with hope. Her skin seemed to glow, delighting in the caress of the sun, and maybe sweating a bit since she put on her orange volunteer shirt over her yellow tee.

Reese shook her head. “No, but everyone’s very friendly.”

Stevie grinned and clapped Reese on the shoulder. “That’s good. Come on, you can sit with me.”

Reese did not argue and followed Stevie over to a swarm of “volunteer” t-shirts, including Isaac. Everyone had box lunches in front of them, but were popping them open just like the freshmen they were in charge of. They all seemed familiar with each other and welcomed Reese, but she did not join in the conversation. She was busy trying to figure out what classes to take. Freshmen could only take required subjects, which seemed limiting until she had the class list in front of her.

“What do you think of ancient philosophy?” Reese asked. She liked things about ancient times, Rome, Greece, Egypt, and plenty of other places school and mainstream television shows forgot existed.

“Sounds like something you’d take. What does it cover?” Stevie’s attention went to the class list, probably trying to find the class.

“Covers a humanities credit. I need two English, two history, and two other. Philosophy is ‘other.’” 

Stevie nodded. “Okay. Look at other stuff before you decide. And make sure you eat.” She opened Reese’s lunchbox for her and fished out her sandwich. “I know you’re going to want to go to Felix’s later and he’ll chew me out if you pass out.”

Reese snorted. “He’s not even the scary one. Peggy is.” But, Stevie was right in the sense that Felix and Peggy would be upset with her if she did not eat and tried to workout on an empty stomach.

“Well, either way, eat.” Stevie unpacked the box for her. She went so far as to twist open Reese’s water for her.

Reese nodded and ate her turkey sub as she looked up classes. Making a schedule was harder than she thought it would be, but by the time she thought to ask for help, Stevie was gone, helping someone else. Reese frowned and then Isaac sat down next to her.

“Want some help?” he asked, a small smile on his narrow, oval face.

Reese fought down her suspicious nature. _This isn’t high school. It’s not a prank_. The brightness of his eyes helped her remain at ease. She had never seen that look in eyes that meant to do her harm.

“Sure. Trying to narrow down my choices.” She showed him the list and pointed to the ones she had underlined. “These all sound pretty good from the little description.”

He nodded as he looked down at the list. “No, it’s good to have too many. It gives you back up in case a class is full.”

She blinked. “Oh. Thanks. I didn’t think of that.”

“No problem. I’m here to help you with stuff you’ll learn soon enough as a college student.”

She nodded. “Thanks.”

“And it looks like you have Stevie there to help.”

Reese’s stomach butterflies were back, as were her walls. “You know Stevie?”

He nodded, face still quite kind. “Only just met her from this event. Seems nice. You’re sisters?”

“Stepsisters. She’s been looking out for me as best she can.”

“That’s cool. It’s always good to have a big sister to look out for you. Well, let me help you with this.”

Reese accepted the help. It was a good thing, too. She needed help figuring out some of the other required things. Isaac almost restored her faith in humanity.

-8-8-8-8-

Stevie collapsed on the sofa next to Reese, even though there was plenty of space. The day was done, they were in comfy pajamas. Yellow camisole and black, short shorts for her. Reese had on a black tank top that left nothing to the imagination with her muscular build and long, green basketball shorts. They had all night to watch scary movies and eat snacks, which Stevie put out on the coffee table before them. It was a good day.

“Gimme some of that blanket!” Stevie wrapped herself in Reese’s blanket, even though it was a humid August night that even the central air was having trouble fighting off. But, movie night required a blanket. It allowed for cuddling and a chance to be playfully naughty. She would save that for halfway through the movie. 

They had two bowls of snacks, popcorn and chips, on coasters on top of the black coffee table. Mint green walls glowed from the light of the eighty-five inch television hanging on the wall. The movie was started and Stevie pressed herself against Reese, ready to exaggerate how scared she was as an excuse to touch Reese. But, the movie, and her plans, were interrupted.

“Girls, tell me about your day. How’d everything go?” Stevie’s mother asked, flopping down on the opposite end of the couch, clad in her pajamas as well, her college tee and purple yoga pants. Her brown hair spilled over her shoulders in long curls, somehow not going into her wine glass. There were eternal lines under her kind brown eyes and what would be considered frown lines were now smile lines as she looked at them.

“Well, Reese didn’t die from being around a bunch of people, so congratulations to me for making that happen,” Stevie said.

Her mother pretended to clap while being careful of her white wine. “Bravo. Thank god for small favors.” Reese turned red.

“Her schedule got made,” Stevie said.

“I’m shocked they had enough computers in the same space for the freshmen to do that.”

Reese shook her head. “Most people just did it on their phones. If the phone didn’t work, they had back up laptops, but it was pretty easy. I got the classes I wanted.”

Stevie smiled. “We’re good with us going to and from together. It all worked out.” She hoped her mom would go away with that positive report, but she was in a mood to spend time with Stevie and Reese. Stevie would have to hold her naughty behavior in check.

It was just her luck that her mother stayed up the whole night with them. It was not a bad thing. They enjoyed her mother’s company, but Stevie had a plan and it would not work now.

“I don’t how you two watch these movies before bed,” her mother said, but she did not get up. She enjoyed ripping them and being scared as much as Stevie did.

“I think we’ve all lived through worse, Clare,” Reese replied.

“Hopefully, that’s all past us.” Her mother reached over and patted Reese’s leg. Reese smiled.

At midnight, everyone retreated to their rooms, two out of three going to sleep. Stevie tried to keep busy, but she wanted what she wanted. So, she got out of bed and padded across the hall.

Reese’s room was as dark as the rest of the house, but so clean and organized, Stevie did not have to worry over accidentally stepping on something. She slid into Reese’s queen-sized bed, right behind Reese. She kissed Reese’s board, bare shoulder as she eased a hand under Reese’s tank-top. She lightly scratched at defined abs. Reese, ever the light sleeper, stirred with a whimper. Stevie kissed her shoulder again.

“I’m so proud of you, Reese. You did so well today,” Stevie said, caressing Reese’s muscled stomach.

Reese purred and leaned back just a little, pressing her weight into Stevie. “It was just like you said.”

“I knew you had to see for yourself. But, I still wanna reward you for being so good.”

“Not gonna stop you this time.”

“I didn’t think so.” Stevie kissed her again and her hand slid lower, past the waistband of her shorts and underwear. She groaned at the feel of Reese in her hand, like thick, pulsing steel.

Reese whined in a low tone and moved her hips, setting the rhythm. Stevie was happy to go along with that, gathering up Reese’s leaking essence to make this better, but they needed lube. Stevie dragged her teeth down Reese’s shoulder.

“Pants off while I grab the lube,” Stevie said.

Reese wasted no time doing as ordered as Stevie turned over to the nightstand, opened the top draw, and grabbed the lube and a condom. She passed the condom to Reese and popped open the lube. She squirted a generous amount in her palm, put it back, and rolled back to Reese, who was still in position like she was supposed to be. Stevie’s hand returned to Reese’s hard length, cocooned in a condom to catch the mess, and stroked. 

Reese moaned and then shoved her head into her pillow, letting it swallow the sound. Stevie massaged the head of Reese’s tool and Reese bucked against Stevie. She rocked her hips against Reese to set the tempo and Reese followed, groaning in low tone.

“Yeah, baby, just like that. Just like that, my good girl.” Stevie kissed and nipped Reese’s shoulder, neck, and ear. “You did so good today. I’m so proud of you.”

Reese let out a low cry, knowing to keep her voice down. Stevie did not need her to say anything. She slid her hand up and down, using her thumb to massage Reese’s crown. Reese whimpered and moaned, burying her head in her pillow again, as her hips pushed harder. Stevie kept her pace and dragged her teeth down Reese’s toned shoulder.

“You were so good. You made it through everything and kept your beautiful head high. You beat your butterflies, I know,” Stevie said and kissed Reese’s neck some more. It was hot. Reese was hot and heavy, especially in her hand.

Reese reached behind her, clutching onto Stevie’s ass. Stevie sped up her hand. She paid more attention to the head and used a twist motion as she felt for the thick vein on the side. She ground against Reese, throbbing with her own desire and only making it worse. She did not care and Reese pulled her closer, pushing her closer to her own finish. Pleasure rippled through Stevie, but this was not about her, so she made sure to keep her focus on Reese.

And then Reese’s hips sputtered and she gasped as her body collapsed heavy against the mattress. Little snoring immediately followed. Stevie smiled, wanting exactly that, even though her body would like some attention in return. Reese deserved a good night’s sleep. She knew how terrifying and stressful today was for Reese. She really was proud of Reese for making it through. Hopefully, this new chapter of her life would outshine all the previous ones. Reese deserved it.

“And you better be grateful I’m willing to clean up after you,” Stevie said. Usually, she would leave it to Reese, but that was not an option now. Of course, thanks to the condom, there was not much to clean up. After that, she returned to her room to give herself some care.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: their first day of school and more fooling around.


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do own these characters. Please, do not use them without my permission.
> 
> A/N: I just want to remind you guys of the warnings in the first chapter. There’s G!P and stepsibling shenanigans. There’s quite a bit of story here, too. I hope you enjoy it.

2: First Day

It was the first day of classes and Stevie was a bit surprised to find no one in her bed when she woke up. Reese had been nervous last night, mostly evident in her inability to get out a complete sentence for anything and forgetting words. During dinner, she had asked for “the red sauce” because the word “ketchup” refused to come to mind. But, she had not thrown her dinner away by accident and she had not walked into any walls. That was good, of course, but Stevie liked waking up next to Reese.

She patted the cool space in the bed with her hand and sighed. It was a little disappointing, but she was also proud. Reese was already showing signs of improving. With luck, soon, high school would just be a bad memory for Reese. She rubbed the spot again. _Still, would’ve been fun_.

“No use dwelling on it. Not like it’ll never happen again,” she said as she sat up. She yawned, stretched, and had to adjust her camisole to avoid spilling out of it. She took her phone off the charger on her nightstand and checked it. Eight-thirty in the morning was so early considering she spent her summer staying up until five or six in the morning and sleeping well past noon. She needed to get back to her school sleep schedule. _Ugh, school_.

School was not that bad, college anyway. She had taken cool classes in her freshman year and hoped things would be even better this year. And, she had plenty of friends, just from classes and campus stuff. She could not wait for Reese to have that as well.

There were things going on in some group chats Stevie was not awake enough to care about and a text from her mom wishing her a happy first day. It was their tradition. She sent a few emojis back and then moved to get ready for the day. 

Throwing off her pajamas, Stevie groaned as she put on a bra. She wiggled into some jeans that complimented her ass, threw on a tie-dye tank top, and picked out some cute sandals. She stood at her vanity and ran a brush through her long, thick brown hair, careful to keep the waviness of it. She put a couple of tiny braids in her hair to frame her face.

Now, to make some breakfast. As she left her room, she could hear Reese in the shower. She would never understand how Reese could shower in the morning. It took up too much time in her opinion. That was fifteen extra minutes of sleep Reese was missing out on.

She went simple, just toaster waffles. Reese was out by the time she was buttering them up. Reese was clearly better off now than a couple of weeks ago with orientation as she had on plain black sweatpants and Saint Tae Kwan Do powder blue t-shirt, the name in black, stylish letters stretched across Reese’s b-cups. She poured them some juice.

“Look at you, showing off the guns,” Stevie said as she reached out and caressed the chiseled, bare bicep. Once Reese got established in school, girls would fall in her lap and they would not be disappointed when they did.

Reese smiled. “It’s supposed to be nice today.”

Stevie chuckled and stroked Reese’s cheek. “And orientation helped you see that school is casual and you don’t have to dress to impress.”

The ease in Reese’s hazel eyes was heartwarming. “Well, yeah, that, too. Orientation helped a lot.”

“Is that why I woke up alone?” Stevie arched an eyebrow. 

Reese shrugged. “I just remembered how you said the first day of class isn’t that serious. You said that about orientation and you were right.”

Stevie gave her a gentle shove. “Aw, look at you listening to your big sister’s good advice.”

Reese scoffed and grabbed an apple. “Your advice is rarely good. You’re constantly trying to get me high.” She cut the apple in half, one for each of them.

One day Stevie would succeed, so Reese could see not all drugs were “bad.” And, even if they were, it never hurt to try stuff at least once, as long as it would not kill Reese. “Weed would help you relax and drinking a little would help you loosen up. I’m not asking you to be a weed-head or a drunk, just indulge every now and then to take the edge off, like a blowjob.”

Reese frowned. “A blowjob isn’t poisoning my body.”

Stevie let the discussion drop. They did not have time for it. Beyond that, they had talked about it many times before. Reese probably would not try something unless it was right in front of her and she needed to feel safe about her surroundings. _One day_.

They sat down at the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room and ate breakfast together. Once they were done, they went to the upstairs bathroom that barely fit both of them and brushed their teeth. Reese popped out as soon as she was done with her teeth. Stevie washed her face and then applied some light makeup. As she stepped out, Reese was waiting with both of their bags in hand.

“Thanks.” Stevie kissed Reese. It was always a fun thing to do when she just applied lip gloss. Reese always blushed and now was no different. “You seem almost eager to get to school,” Stevie said. It was a huge change from the person who faked being sick every two weeks to get a break from school. Actually, some of those times were not fake. School made Reese ill on several occasions. Well, the people at school anyway.

Reese blushed deeper as she shouldered her book bag. “Not eager, but not scared either. I’ve got butterflies, but no angry wasps.”

Stevie laughed, even though that was a really good thing. Wasps always meant Reese was one or two false moves away from being physically ill. “That’s good. Best is that you don’t have worms.”

Reese’s face twitched. “You’re not funny.”

“I’m hilarious. You and Mom just don’t appreciate it.” They slipped on their shoes at the door, black and white Vans for Reese and the stylish sandals Stevie picked out earlier, and were on their way, stepping out into sunshine and happy birds chirping. “You want to meet up for lunch?” Reese might need the check in.

Reese nodded. “Yeah. Maybe hit the bookstore?”

“I’m shocked you didn’t just buy everything off line.” Stevie would wait to see what was up with her classes. She had already learned sometimes all the supplies were not necessary.

“It’s probably cheaper.” Reese was a big believer in buying things online, but more to avoid going outside than because it was cheaper. 

“Usually, but we can do some price comparisons. Plus, we can get you a college t-shirt.”

Hazel eyes rolled. “I don’t know if I wanna rep the place yet.”

“We shall see.” Stevie smiled. Reese would eventually love college. She just had to give it time.

-8-8-8-8-

Reese had ancient philosophy in the Clement building. Stevie had to point her in the right direction, but she was pleased to find it with only one look at a nearby campus map. _This place is so freaking huge_. It made sense with twenty thousand students, but it was still awe-inspiring when she thought about it.

Twenty thousand people. That was more than their hometown and Reese now understood why it held such promise to Stevie. It was not twenty thousand people waiting to tear her apart for things out of her control. It was twenty thousand potential friends, like Stevie said. It might be nice to have a friend. The very thought made her butterflies flap around.

The butterflies had been all a-flutter since last night, but in a different way than usual. They twitched and moved whenever she walked by students who did not pay her any mind, did not say something snide about her under their breath, or whisper conspiracies as they plotted pranks against her. For the first time since middle school she was free to move about school unmolested. _It’s like having chains taken off_. She was weightless and able to go where she wanted without threats to her safety.

With sun warm on her bare arms, she yanked open the door for the Clement building and found it reminded her of the inside of her high school, but there were no lockers in the hallways. Students went to and fro, doors every few yards, and plain cream walls. There was noise, but not like in high school. College students understood the concept of an inside voice, at least these college students did.

She made it to room 108 with no fuss. It was smaller than any high school classroom she had ever been, but with the same types of desks. The professor was at the desk in the front of the class and handed her several sheets of paper. They exchanged good mornings, Reese nodded her thanks for the handouts, and went to the empty seat in the back corner by the window.

There was space for fifteen students. Reese could now understand how some classes could easily fill up. She was happy she made it for this. She loved subjects about the past. She flipped through the papers handed out. Two were the syllabus, another was class expectations for essays, and the last was how to use MLA citation format, which Reese already knew how to do, along with tips on how to research in the library and online. _Do people really not know how to do that?_ The final part of the paper was a thorough explanation of what plagiarism was. _Wow, do college students really not know this?_

The class filled up a few minutes after ten. The professor, who looked nothing like a professor in his blue jeans and short-sleeved button-down with a dragon on it, simply went through the syllabus in detail. Funny enough, he twirled his mustache as he introduced himself and the subject and seemed to know it made him seem like a cartoon villain. He showed some slides about the topics. There were a few videos he used to give them an idea of the videos he used to help them understand topics. They were pretty cool. He made them himself.

He talked about the four books they would need. One of them he wrote. _Stevie did say professors do that_. He also mentioned a packet he put together, which she would need to get from the school bookstore. He made sure they understood the packet was not available online. 

He made sure to go through the other papers he handed them. He wanted them to understand if they did not follow the citation format, it was plagiarism and plagiarism would not be tolerated. Somehow, he stretched that out to fifty minutes. The fact that several students had questions, especially about citing, helped him out.

After that, she had a Harlem Renaissance literature class. She looked forward to it because she had read many works from that era, but had never discussed them or heard commentary on them beyond what the Internet had to offer. There was more syllabus review, topics to be covered, books needed, what counted as plagiarism, and such. And then it was time to meet Stevie. She could get used to this.

“So, how was it?” Stevie practically pounced on her when she stepped into the common area. There were people hustling around them. A couple stopped and looked, but kept on moving.

Reese laughed and kept her balance as Stevie clung to her. “It was nice. I think I’m going to like it here.” She meant that if, as long as things continued on as they were.

“I knew you would!” Stevie punched her in the arm before wrapping both of her arms around Reese’s bicep. It was like she so overjoyed she might float away if she did not use Reese as an anchor to the world. “Now, we have to make you some friends! Have you gone by the gym yet?”

Stevie’s attitude was a little infectious, so Reese smiled with her. “No. I was just in class, silly.”

Stevie giggled as she hit herself in the forehead with her palm. “Oh, right. Let’s get some food and compare notes.”

Reese nodded, even though she was not really hungry. They had just had breakfast two and a half hours ago, after all. But, they strolled to the cafeteria, which was nice in and of itself. Walking through the open grass areas, seeing everyone else bustling about or having fun was nice. They grabbed some sandwiches and drinks, Stevie’s treat, and found a spot outside in the grass to eat. It was such a beautiful day and Reese could not recall the last time she could just appreciate the day like this.

Not too far from them, there were a group of guys throwing around a football. Other students had a soccer ball. Then, there was a group with a frisbee. It was like everyone was having fun and minding their own business, enjoying the weather and each other, and not plotting against innocent victims.

“Can we do this everyday?” Reese asked as she looked around. She sighed. It was rare for her to feel so calm and relaxed. The world moved around them, but it was like everything was on pause for them. She could catch her breath and appreciate all of the beauty around her, including Stevie. 

Of course, Stevie smiled. “Weather permitting, yes. This is very nice. You have one more class after this?”

“Yup. At two. What about you?”

Stevie stuck her tongue out as she unwrapped her sandwich. “I have Bio Lab at one, followed by Bio at three. I don’t know what we’re going to do in Lab the first day beyond lab safety. Maybe the prof will fold the regular class into Lab and let us go early.”

“You’re taking Bio?”

“Yeah.” Stevie bit into her tuna sandwich and chewed on it for a moment. She motioned to Reese to get her to do the same. “I need a science and it goes with what I want to do in life. So, why not?”

“Right.” She was about to bite her sandwich and then it hit her what Stevie said. “Wait, we need a science credit, too?” She groaned. She was not bad with science, but she thought she was done with that when high school ended.

Stevie laughed. “With and without a lab.”

Reese frowned. “Dammit, I just want to learn how to run a business, not teach liberal arts.” This was way more than she thought she would have to deal with. College was supposed to focus on preparing her for her career.

Stevie laughed more as she ate her sandwich. “Pretty sure hard sciences don’t count as liberal arts, but go off.” She tapped Reese’s chin, a signal for her to eat.

Reese snorted and took a big bite of her buffalo chicken sandwich. Flavor from the peppers burst on her tongue. It was so good. “You know what I mean. When do I get to just jump into my major?”

Stevie’s eyes sparkled and she took a gulp of her fruit punch. “I get to declare in the spring.”

Reese’s mouth dropped open and almost lost her food. She caught it just in time. “What? I have to make it to sophomore year? Is school just here to torture me?”

Stevie bumped her with her shoulder. “You love school.”

Reese held up a finger. “I love knowing stuff.”

“You love being a know-it-all.”

Reese blew a raspberry, spitting some lettuce. Stevie curled her lip and Reese used a napkin to wipe her mouth. She liked being able to form a coherent comeback. She spent middle school at a loss for words too often. Never again. She also could not trust her teachers to help her when content was confusing. They were just as angry with her as students more often than not.

“Both my classes have copy packets. What’s that?” Reese asked as a woman feeding the pigeons some yards away from them caught her attention. It was like being in a park, but not having to watch her back. This was so awesome.

A laugh escaped Stevie as she chewed and nodded. “A professor’s way of ensuring the school can sell you something. They’re usually a patchwork of different sources put together like a book.”

“So, I have to get it then?”

“Yup, if it’s not online. Sometimes, the professors will do that. Share the file or whatever.”

Reese shook her head. “No, they made sure to tell the class it’s not online.”

“We’ll go to the book store and pick them up.”

Reese nodded and enjoyed her sandwich. A calm settled in her that she never felt outside of the house. It usually came when Stevie wrapped her up in her arms. It made the world small and right. Right now, even though she could see the world around them, it still felt like it was just then.

-8-8-8-8-

Stevie was able to breathe a little easier as she made it to class. Reese was having a good day. _Hopefully, there’ll be plenty more of those_. They both got packets they needed and Reese had a plan for her free hour, so Stevie did not have to worry about her. Time to enjoy Bio.

She arrived at Bio Lab a few minutes late, which was just her way of life. There were plenty of open seats at the long, black tables, so she was good. She spotted Isaac and smiled as he waved her over. She did not know him that well, but she would like to thank him for taking care of Reese, so she pulled up the stool next to him.

“Hey, was every other science full for you, too?” Isaac asked with a laugh. His eyes shimmered, like mercury. It was cool, almost cute, along with one light dimple he had on the left side of his mouth.

Stevie pulled out her notebook and set it on the smooth table. “Nope. I’m here entirely voluntary.”

He arched black eyebrow. “Funny, when I met you, you didn’t seem like you had any mental illness.”

She had to chuckle at that. “And I thought you had some intelligence. I guess we were both wrong.”

“Ouch.” He pressed a hand to his chest, drawing attention to the logo on his maroon baseball jersey, but now his hand covered it. “You weren’t this mean when you saw your stepsister on my tour group.”

With a scoff, she waved him off. “Well, I needed you then. You’re now an extra finger I can chop off.”

He made a very exaggerated grimace. “Damn. Double ouch. Brutal analogy and everything.”

Stevie smiled and patted his shoulder. “In all seriousness, thank you for looking out for her. High school sucked for her and I want her to see college is way better. You were really good to her. She had nothing but nice things to say about you on the ride home and that’s rare for her.” One of the things Reese liked about Isaac was his voice. She thought he sounded so patient and she was not wrong. The patience was probably also part of his personality since he helped Reese make most of her schedule.

He nodded. “As someone who also had a terrible high school experience, I was happy to help. She like her classes?”

“So far, yeah. Definitely thanks for helping her with that. I thought I’d get to do it, but my poor group was hapless.” Stevie felt like she had every freshman who might as well have been a high school freshmen in her group. They were adorable, but they were shocked and awed by almost everything. Reese did not need that. She would have fallen right into line with them over the idea that the university was this big, scary place when it was anything but.

“You could’ve moved her to your group. John had two cousins in his group.”

Stevie brushed that off. “No. She also needs to experience other people and I shouldn’t hold her hand when she’s in a safe environment. Best to learn how to be on her own with good people when she’s with good people.”

“I guess so. I’m glad it worked out for her. She seems really sweet, though very shy.” He smiled again and there went those eyes again.

“She’s both. College will hopefully get her out of her shell and be more comfortable in her own skin.” No matter what, Reese was probably an introvert, which was fine, but she should get to learn what people she could stand to be around.

Isaac nodded and before he could say anything else, the professor started up. It was the expected things, but she also included things for her biology class, so they were able to leave early. That worked out.

“So, you’re good at science?” Isaac asked as they packed up.

Stevie shrugged. “Some.” Science was her preferred subject in general terms.

“So, as payback you’ll help, so I don’t flunk?” He offered her a wide, comedic grin, and looked borderline demented.

Stevie winced and put her hand up to cover her face. “Geez, put that thing away before you scare someone.”

He snickered. “Fine, but I’m serious. Bio isn’t my science at all.”

“I make no promises, but since you did take care of Reese, I’ll do my best.” She really owed him for that. It had been years since she heard Reese speak highly of someone.

“That’s all I ask,” he said with a smile and they parted ways.

Stevie made her way to the car in the student parking lot, not surprised to see Reese waiting for her. Reese made the Rio look smaller than it was. Stevie pouted a little as she clicked the car open with the key fob. They both got in and buckled up.

“I was hoping you’d make a friend,” Stevie said. Reese did have an hour to kill. She could have found someone who was impressed with her muscles or noticed her Tae Kwon Do shirt or something like that.

Reese’s face scrunched in a way that was utterly adorable. “Already?”

Stevie shrugged. “Stranger things have happened. But, I’m glad you’re open to the possibility.”

Reese’s forehead wrinkled. “Where’d you get that idea?”

Stevie smiled as she pulled out of the spot. “You said ‘already’ instead of something snide or sarcastic. You think you’ll make a friend here.”

Reese scoffed. “Well, I made it through the day without being called a thief or a freak. First time in over six years.”

Stevie frowned. “People are so stupid. If those girls knew the truth, they’d mean that freak thing as a compliment.”

Reese sucked her teeth and lightly hit Stevie in the shoulder. “Oh, shut up.”

Stevie licked her lip and bounced in her seat. “They’d be calling you freak daddy!”

Reese’s face was bright red. “Shut up!”

Stevie moaned. “Punish me, freak daddy. I’ve been such a bad girl!”

Reese turned to look out the window. “I’m ignoring you now!”

Stevie laughed. “You should. I’m the daddy between us.” She liked it that way.

Reese glared at her, hazel eyes on fire. “Only sometimes!”

“More times than you.” One of the things Stevie loved about sleeping with Reese was how comfortable they were with each other. They easily explored kinks in ways she doubted she would be able to do with anyone else. There were layers between her and Reese she could not see herself getting to with anyone else. Maybe it was because they were stepsisters, but it felt like it was more than that. Maybe it was because for a while, they only had each other.

Reese fumed, lips pursed as she focused out the window. “Because I let you.”

“Keep telling yourself that, sport.” Stevie glanced around, coming up to an important intersection. “You work today, right?”

“Yup.”

“Off at eight?”

“Yup.”

“Then I’ll be waiting for you.”

Reese smiled. “I know.”

Stevie smiled back and patted Reese’s knee. She dropped Reese at her Tae Kwon Do school. It was an impressive space in a strip mall with a small gym inside and they recently sent aside a spot for kickboxing. Reese was an instructor and damn good at it, as well as Tae Kwon Do in general.

“See you at eight,” Reese said, shouldering her bag.

“As always.”

They parted ways and Stevie went home. Her mother was home, still in her black, pinstripe suit from work, pacing the living room on a phone call. Still, they kissed each other on the cheek and Stevie went to put her stuff down in her room. When she came back, her mother was off the phone and sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in hand. That had to be some call as the glass was full.

“How was your first day, sweetheart?” her mother asked, putting a hand out for Stevie to sit down.

Stevie grabbed her mother’s hand, squeezed, and flopped down on the sofa next to her. “Nice and fast. You should’ve seen, Reese, Mom. This is just what she needed.”

Her mother nodded and sipped her wine. “And to think she didn’t want to go, as if she could make a living part-time teaching Tae Kwon Do.” Her mother looked around. “Oh, she works today, doesn’t she?”

Stevie shook her head. “She’s just trying to help you.”

Her mother blew out a breath and put a stray lock of sienna hair behind her ear. “For a kid who hates being compared to her father, she tries so hard to fill his shoes and I just want her to be a kid.”

With a grin, Stevie gave her mother two thumbs up. “I think we nailed. She was downright happy today.”

Her mother smiled. “Yes. She deserves happy days.”

“She does.”

“You know what I’m going to make her favorite dinner.” It was always nice to see how much her mother wanted to help Reese. 

“You really are an angel, Mom.” Life had dealt her mom some horrible cards and her mother used them well to win. She could only hope she handled life the same way her mother did.

Her mother snorted. “Not hardly. I like to think most people would’ve done what I did for Reese.” Probably not, but it was cute her mother was not jaded by the world. “And, it’s good you’ve been there for her. She didn’t ask for this any more than we did.”

“That’s true. Who were you on the phone with?”

Her mother shook her head and took damn-near a gulp of wine. From that, Stevie could guess. “Damn lawyer. They’re still trying to get money out of me for Gregory.” Her mother sucked her teeth.

Stevie curled her lip. “You’re not responsible for him.” _Thank god for small fucking favors_.

Her mother drank some more wine. “His lawyer seems to think otherwise and while I’m tired of both of them, sometimes we do need to talk. Since I had him on the phone, I tried to find out when I might get my money back.”

“Still when pigs fly?”

“It’s been upgraded to a cold day in Hell, same as when he’ll send money to help Reese. What a bastard.” More wine went down and then her mother seemed to notice how fast she was drinking. She put the glass to the side. “Good thing I didn’t mix my money with his when we got married. Stevie, learn from me.”

Stevie nodded. “Yes, ma’am. I know.” Her mother always told her to keep funds separated from her spouse’s money should she ever get married, which her mother probably learned from Stevie’s father. This thinking saved her mother, and her by proxy, when her second husband, Gregory, claimed to be a brilliant investor, but turned out to be nothing more than a conman. He stole almost six million dollars from investors, her mother included. He was now serving year five of a ten-year sentence and still harassing her mother despite the fact that they had been divorced for five years.

“Let me go to the store and get this food for Reese.” Her mother stood up.

“I’ll come. I’ve got time to kill and I can make us a really good dessert. You interested in strawberry shortcake?” It was her mother’s favorite. Her mother deserved to be treated as much as the next angel.

-8-8-8-8-

Reese had some time between groups to sign into her classes online, just to get it out of the way. It was just to see what it was about, not really because she needed to do it. Her student profile reminded of the dreaded campus points. Right under her name, in bold letters — **campus points:** **0**. _Damn it_. Her stupid stomach butterflies were back.

“Reese!” Peggy barked from across the room.

Reese’s eyes shot up from her phone. “Sorry!” She was not sure why she was apologizing, but it was best to get it out the way. She trotted across the padded floor to Peggy, a petite, but muscular lady who Reese was certain could break her in half, even though she was almost a foot taller than Peggy. Reese offered her a sheepish look for whatever she was in trouble for. “You need me for something?”

Blue eyes flashed with fury. “You know better than to be on the phone.” They discouraged phone use, wanting everyone to focus when they were in the school.

Reese hunched over. “Sorry. I just wanted to sign into my school account while I had the time.”

Peggy grinned and punched her in the arm. It hurt! As it always did. Peggy trained her and Peggy was a powerhouse. She competed in professional bodybuilding when she was not teaching Tae Kwon Do and it showed. She had on a Saint Tae Kwon Do crop-top, showing off well defined abs, a wide back, and biceps the size of the average thigh.

“How was the first day? They’re not ready for you over there. You’re too smart,” Peggy said as she brushed her straight, black hair out of her face. Almost all of her hair had managed to escape her ponytail scrunchy.

Reese shrugged. “They handled Stevie.”

Peggy made a show of scoffing. “Because she’s an underachiever. You go all in.”

Reese gulped. She could not go all in now, not with campus points. Those would destroy her. She did not want to think about it.

“You needed me for something?” Reese asked.

Peggy nodded. “Felix wants you for something.” She pointed behind her, using her thumb.

Reese was happy for the distraction and trotted off. She stayed busy until it was time to go. Beyond her groups, she checked equipment, showed new people how to use things, and gave some demonstrations to try to get new students for the Tae Kwon Do classes. She loved doing kicks for kids because they were always amazed. There were so many “whoas!” whenever she showed them things. 

Stevie waited for her in the well lit parking lot when eight rolled around and the summer sun began to sink. She jumped in the passenger seat, leaned into the grey cloth seat, and “zero” floated through her mind. _Dammit_.

“You okay?” Stevie asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Reese tried to fix her face, knowing it gave her away. “Fine.” The butterflies in her chest made it hard to say that lie in a normal tone, even if it was just one word.

Stevie’s mouth pulled to one side. “Liar. What happened? Your dad didn’t call you, did he?”

Reese turned sharply. “No! Is he still bothering your mom?” If only he would do them all a favor and leave them the hell alone.

Stevie waved it off. “It’s his usual bullshit. Don’t worry about it.”

Reese scowled and folded her arms across her chest. “He’s got fucking nerve. Steals from her and her friends, abandons a kid on her, and still wants more. Such fucking balls.” She wished she could do something to get Gregory out of Clare’s life. Clare should never have to deal with that damned liar ever again.

Stevie gave her knee a pat. “Don’t worry about it. She handled him like she always does. But, what’s bothering you?”

“It’s nothing.” Especially now that she knew her father was still harassing Clare. The man had no damn shame!

“It’s something. Your whole demeanor dropped the second you got into the car. Tell me.” Stevie rubbed her knee.

A knee rub should settle her butterflies, but it did not. “It’s nothing.”

“Fine.”

Reese knew she did not win that. She never won an argument against Stevie. And as she noticed Stevie driving to their quiet spot, she knew this would not be her first win. Stevie drove to a deserted section of the large open section of Roman Park. She put the car in park. Crickets chirped outside and the wind whistled through the trees as the sky drifted from brilliant oranges to navy blue and black.

Stevie faced her. “Talk. Now.”

Reese blew out a breath and rubbed her forehead with one hand. “Campus points.”

“What about them?”

“If I don’t get ten, I can’t make a sophomore schedule and I’ll never get a degree.”

Stevie gave her a pointed look. “Is that all?”

Reese was ready to sob. “All? The whole point of college is to get a damn degree!”

Stevie ran her hand through Reese’s hair, which helped calm her down some. Stevie’s touch was such magic. “And you’ll do it. Campus points aren’t hard. I did ten by October. They’re not drinking parties, you big lug. They’re sporting events, they’re trivia nights, they’re pizza parties hosted by clubs. I went to one event that was a _Magic: The Gathering_ tournament. They’re so many things. You’ll find ten you like.”

“And not go.”

Stevie laughed. “Oh, no, you’re going. As soon as I see something you like you’re going.”

Reese accidentally whimpered. So many people. It just made her think of high school all over again. She could hear the jeers and insults. She flinched, feeling the humiliation and phantom physical blows of hundreds of things thrown at her over the years, girls tripping her, boys flinging her to the ground, and fist fights. Too many fist fights.

Stevie put a hand on Reese’s arm and stroked her hair again. “It’ll be different. You know I’d never take you into a bad situation on purpose.”

Reese sniffled. “You’ll go?”

“Of course. You know I’ll be there for you. You know I’ll take care of you.” Stevie kissed the corner of her mouth.

Reese chased Stevie’s lips. Stevie snickered, but gave her what she wanted, a sweet kiss on the lips. Stevie tilted her head slightly and Reese’s tongue lapped at her lips. Stevie wasted no time letting her in and met her tongue, flicking it into Reese’s mouth. Stevie tasted like what sunshine had to taste like, subtly fiery sweet, like spiced honey with a hint of flavor that was all Stevie. It was soothing and addicting. Reese moved her tongue, wanting more and more.

Stevie reached down, massaging Reese’s shame. She hated it until Stevie showed her it was not awful like everyone made her believe, but there were still times when she wished she was “normal,” wished it was gone. Stevie’s hand chased away those thoughts, replacing them with warmth, adoration, and pleasure. Reese moaned into her mouth. As she pulled away, Stevie smiled.

“I’m gonna give you and your mini-me a little gift for being so brave today,” Stevie whispered against her lips as her hand worked. Each movement made bliss buzz through Reese and her nerves jumped with desire.

“Yeah?” Reese could guess the gift and the promise of it made her hard. She twitched under Stevie’s fingers.

“Oh!” Stevie grinned. “Someone’s eager. You want my mouth, baby?”

Reese groaned as her entire body throbbed. “You know I do.”

Stevie’s eyes sparkled. “Then take it out for me, babe.”

Reese wasted no time pulling down her pants and freeing her pulsing dick, feeling her essence smear against the front of her boxer-briefs. She ached for Stevie’s touch, as always, and her head was already leaking in anticipation. Stevie never denied her.

Stevie dived right in, swallowing as much of Reese as she could in one go. Reese moaned so loud her heart jumped in fear that she might be heard. The last thing they needed was for someone to discover them. She already copped Hell for being a girl with a dick. She did not want Stevie to share in that Hell by being the girl who fucked her dick-girl stepsister. Stevie already had to put up with enough just because Reese was her stepsister and Gregrory had been her stepfather for less than a year. 

“Hey, babe, maybe home?” Reese asked while pushing Stevie’s head down more. Her body craved Stevie and her touch. Her mouth was hot, silky, and sucking perfectly. Reese bit her fist to hold in a groan as Stevie’s tongue did wicked things to her throbbing, begging length. Each movement sent a wave of ecstasy through Reese. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_.

Stevie pulled away, sucking on the head for good measure. “Can’t.” She licked the head, tongue dipping into the divet in the center. Shivers raced through Reese and Stevie gave her an absolutely devilish look. “Mom’s home. Just enjoy. You know nobody’s out here.” It was their spot for that very reason.

Reese could not argue as bliss burned through her as Stevie’s mouth returned. Stevie sucked on her head again as her tongue slipped out, lapping up more of Reese’s essence. and gently stroked her shaft with one hand.

Stevie knew what she liked and spoiled her, sucking and licking her cock like a piece of candy. She then ran her tongue down the length as she twisted her hand at the base. Turning her attention to a vein that ran along the side of Reese’s length, Stevie rained down kisses, up and down before she swallowed Reese once more. She took Reese down as far as she could comfortably go in the car.

Reese watched, enjoying the bob of Stevie’s head. Stevie was so good, so giving. This was not a curse. This was good. They were good. Each touch was good. It pumped ecstasy into Reese, setting her blood on fire and it blazed right through her muscles. 

Reese grunted as Stevie leaned over more, taking down more of her. Reese’s cock wept as the pleasure pounded through her. Stevie’s mouth was paradise, heaven, and the movement of her hand, chasing her mouth only added to it. The more she leaked, Stevie slurped up and wrapped Reese up in beauty. 

And then Stevie moaned, like she enjoyed this as much as Reese. Pleasure pounded in Reese’s bones. There was no way she would survive another sound from Stevie, who had to know. Stevie moaned again, sucking just right.

In no time, Reese’s leg shook as her body hummed with delight. She exploded in Stevie’s mouth and Stevie swallowed all of her. She collapsed against the seat, breathing heavy. Stevie kissed her cheek and went into the center console, grabbing a napkin. She wiped her mouth and then retrieved a piece of gum. She popped the gum and settled back into the driver’s seat.

“Sorry it was so fast, but Mom cooked your favorite dinner and I made strawberry shortcake. We should get back,” Stevie said.

“Uh-huh.” Reese gave a weak nod. Chicken Alfredo with spinach would be a good way to end the day. Of course, the world could end right now and she would not have the energy to care.

“But, I tell you what, to help you get over your campus points anxiety, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me every time you get one.”

Reese blinked and sat up. “Wait, seriously?”

“Yup.”

“And you’ll come with me.” That was important. She would not be able to do any of those campus things without Stevie.

“Yup.” Stevie smiled at her.

Reese grinned. “You’re too good to me.”

“We’re good to each other. Now, we gotta go. Good food’s awaiting!” Stevie put the car in drive.

Reese smiled. Despite her strong anxiety and unfortunate happenings in life, she knew she was lucky to have Stevie and Clare. They took good care of her.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Reese makes a go on her first campus point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just a friendly reminder you can find me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386).


	3. Messed Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do own these characters. Please, do not use them without my permission.
> 
> I don’t own the following things/people mentioned: Dragon Ball Z, Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe, or Langston Hughes. These don’t sound familiar to you, I suggest checking them out as they’re each awesome.
> 
> A/N: you guys read ready for full on fun between Reese and Stevie? If not, don’t read this chapter.

3: Messed Up

Reese was in her room, sitting on the hardwood floor with her back pressed against her bed. She did not want to wrinkle her freshly made bed, enjoying the thought of the neat navy sheets and straight pillows, nestled in satin pillowcases. The room was cool, but Reese had on a black tank and blue basketball shorts. She meant to go turn the air down, but she was distracted with her mission.

She pecked away on her eleven-inch laptop, going through a list of campus events on the school site. She hated how right Stevie was. There were tons of things, all the time! She could understand how Stevie did all ten campus points in a little over a month. Stevie probably looked at it as going on an adventure. _It’s torture for me, though_.

Reese looked up as her room door opened and Stevie eased inside, shutting the door quietly behind her. Reese watched Stevie from her spot on the floor as Stevie crossed the room and flopped down on the bed right behind Reese. She probably ruined the bedspread, not that she cared. Stevie did not believe in making her bed.

Stevie crawled to the edge, so she could look over Reese’s shoulder as she worked. Reese glanced at Stevie in the corner of her eye and almost got an eyeful. She ignored Stevie’s breasts partially spilling out of her vermillion camisole. It was a little harder to ignore the scent of rosewater invading her nose and she twitched in her shorts. _Not now_.

“Aw, shoot!” Stevie grinned and slapped Reese’s shoulder with some force. “Look at you being proactive already and looking for campus events.” Stevie leaned in close to Reese’s ear. “Is this because you wanna have your nasty way with me?” She nipped Reese’s ear.

Reese fought down a shiver that wanted to race through her. She moved her head and shoved Stevie away with one hand. Of course, Stevie laughed, a rough snicker, which did not match her almost soft, melodious voice. _She laughs like the demon she is, but speaks like an angel_. Reese kept her attention on the computer screen.

“I have to go. Might as well try to find ones that appeal to me,” Reese said. She would not waste her opportunity. She would not waste Clare’s money on her and she would not let Clare or Stevie down. She was in school and these were requirements. She would do them or die trying. _And you very well could die trying_. She blocked any and all memories from middle and high school that tried to resurface. Those times were behind her.

“And what appeals to you, my dear?” Stevie asked, pulling away enough to show her mind was out of the gutter and she meant with campus points.

Reese did not want to admit many of the things appealed to her. It would prove Stevie right and she would have to live with the gloating for at least a week. _No, thank you_.

“A poetry slam tomorrow,” Reese replied. She had watched quite a few poets perform online. She knew quite a few poems off the top of her head. She would never go on stage, or even recite a poem with people around, but it might be nice to see it done in person.

Stevie’s thin eyebrows shot up. “Oh, you work fast! Where is it?” She crawled forward again, threatening to fall off of the bed.

“On campus at the Student Union Hall at eight.”

Stevie grinned. “We’ll be there. Glad that’s out of the way.”

“What? Why?”

Stevie yanked the laptop from Reese before Reese even knew what was going on and discarded it on top of the nightstand. Before Reese could fix her mouth to question this, Stevie took up the laptop’s former position. She settled in Reese’s lap with her arms around Reese’s neck and giggled. Reese did not fight it, as there was no point. She wasted no time putting her hands on Stevie’s hips as Stevie shifted until she faced Reese.

“First week is over,” Stevie said.

“We made it.” Not that there was ever a doubt Stevie would make it. Reese was pleasantly surprised by her first week of college. It was as nice as Stevie promised. She felt like she would like all of her classes. No one made fun of her. No one tried to prank her. Best of all, no one tried to hurt her. She was free to be herself. It seemed too good to be true.

Stevie smiled and ran a hand through Reese’s hair, causing her curls to drop in her face. “Calls for a celebration, don’tcha think?”

Reese would not object, if certain conditions were met. “Is your mom asleep?”

“Sound asleep with the TV watching her.”

The only way things could be a better time for them to fool around was when Clare was not there. Well, in Reese’s opinion. Stevie sometimes seemed to get off on the idea of Clare catching them. The idea scared the hell out of Reese. She was pretty sure Clare would kick her out the second she even thought they were fucking. Her stomach churned at the thought and her butterflies hummed. Yet, Reese could not stop.

“Hey,” Stevie said.

Reese blinked. “Hmm?”

Stevie took her face in both hands and made their eyes lock. Deep brown eyes seemed to stare down into her depths and calmed any storm attempting to grow. “Stay here with me. I’m way more fun than getting lost in your head.”

“That’s true.” Her thoughts were on a dark path and her butterflies thought it was time to wake up. It was best to focus on Stevie. Stevie would make it all better.

“Then kiss me.”

Reese did not need to be told twice. She pulled Stevie to her and kissed her on the lips while caressing her sides. Her hands wandered up to bountiful breasts and Stevie squeaked a little into her mouth. It was nice. Stevie’s tongue eased out against her lips and Reese let her in without hesitation, tasting mint from Stevie’s toothpaste. The caress of Stevie’s tongue was sweet and slid against her own in easy waves. The kiss was slow, leisurely. They had all night to enjoy each other.

“I missed this,” Stevie sighed, hands massaging the back of Reese’s head. 

Reese’s eyebrows knitted close together. “We do this all the time.” It was nice, relaxing. More often than not, it killed her butterflies for a while and made her feel connected to Stevie in a way that she was not sure she would with another person. Plus, it felt so damn good.

Stevie twirled Reese’s hair on her index finger. “It’s been like a week. We’ve been so frantic about school and Mom’s been around more than usual, not that I don’t like Mom being around. She deserves time at home and to relax, but I like our little fun.” She ground down on Reese, making her moan as lightning zipped up her nerves.

“Little fun?” Reese nipped Stevie’s lush bottom lip.

Stevie whimpered and rocked against her. More lightning down her nerves, igniting her blood. Stevie stroked Reese’s neck with her free hand. “Nothing little about it and I want it so bad.”

Reese shivered and felt some confidence shake free. She had the advantage here. “Do you?”

Stevie flicked her tongue against Reese’s mouth. “You know I do.”

“Prove to me how bad you want it.”

Stevie was never one to back down from a challenge. She grabbed the hem of Reese’s tank top. She yanked it over Reese’s head and filled her hands with Reese’s breasts while pushing up to kiss Reese again. Reese’s hands dropped back down and she could not help massaging Stevie’s sides as Stevie kneaded her breasts and pinched her nipples just right. Stevie’s tongue moved against hers in time with her hands and fingers. Sparks buzzed through Reese’s blood as it headed south. Stevie bucked against her.

“Fuck, I wanna feel you,” Reese said as she pulled at Stevie’s t-shirt, freeing bouncy breasts. She quickly filled her hand with one. Stevie was so supple and just holding her like this filled Reese with glee.

“So, do something,” Stevie said, her voice breathy and sexy.

Reese ducked her head, dragging her teeth down the swell of Stevie’s breast until she got the beautiful, puckered gem at the center. She worshipped jewel with her tongue before raking it with her teeth.

Stevie’s breath hitched as she jumped against Reese. She squeezed Reese’s right breast. “Fuck me, Reese. Please, fuck me.”

Reese flicked a fleshy jewel with her tongue as she laughed. “Well, you said please.” It was rare.

Reese’s right hand slid down Stevie’s flat, soft stomach and slipped into Stevie’s shorts and found she did not have on underwear. _Gee, wonder what she came in here for_. Mentally, Reese rolled her eyes, even though she did not mind. She slid her middle finger through Stevie’s desire, finding her quite wet.

“Yes!” Stevie let out a shuddering breath and her face flushed. She looked beautiful.

“Is this what you want?” Reese asked as she gave Stevie just a little pressure.

Stevie moaned and moved against Reese’s finger. She squeezed Reese’s breasts to gain purchase as she ground down on that finger. Reese flicked Stevie’s nipple with her thumb and bit down on the other one. Stevie whined and pulled away.

“Fuck this.” Stevie shot to her feet and seemed to shed her shorts in the same move. 

She was on the bed by the time Reese stood up. Reese stared, admiring this wonderful creature who wanted her. Everyone else claimed she was a freak, but Stevie desired her, sometimes carved her. It made her want to puff up. The world wanted her to believe her existence was wrong, but how could that be so if Stevie wanted her?

“You’re beautiful, you know?” Reese said as she leaned down, rubbing her hand over the thick curve of Stevie’s hip down to her navel. Stevie trembled under her touch, body begging for her. _If I was just put on this stupid planet to give Stevie pleasure, I’ll take it_. That alone would make life worth it. She could give Stevie something to joy and look forward to.

Stevie smiled, eyes glazed over. “So are you.”

Reese rarely believed that, but she still appreciated Stevie saying so. She moved in, kissing Stevie on the mouth. Stevie involved their tongues, tasting every bit of Reese’s mouth, not that Reese minded. Stevie’s kiss was dizzying and Reese had trouble focusing on the task at hand, joining Stevie in the bed. She used one hand to balance on the bed and the other to get out of her own shorts. She stroked herself as she kissed her way down Stevie’s body and settled in between Stevie’s long legs.

She paused to admire Stevie’s breasts again. She kissed around both swells, earning whimpers from Stevie. She even cooed when Reese popped her nipple in her mouth again. She grazed the plump flesh with her teeth and soothed it with her tongue. Stevie’s hips jumped, teasing her wetness against Reese’s length. _Fuck that shouldn’t feel so hot_. Reese’s entire body was ready to burst into flames.

“Please, please, please,” Stevie said in a breath.

Reese’s body wanted attention as much as Stevie, but Reese was not ready yet. Stevie deserved a treat. So she glided her hand over Stevie’s supple thigh and settled it in between her legs, caressing her again. Stevie moaned and Reese began kissing her way down Stevie’s torso. Stevie gasped and tensed.

Stevie sat up, causing Reese to back away a little. Stevie pinned her to the spot with an intense look. “No, fuck that.” She pointed to the nightstand. “Condom now.”

Reese pouted. “What? But, I want to eat you.” She loved worshiping Stevie with her tongue.

“But, I need you to fuck me, right now!” Stevie put her own hand between her legs, playing with herself. “Please, Reese. I need it.”

For a second, all Reese could do was watch Stevie finger herself. Her finger pressed by swollen, glistening lips, slipped inside and worked. Reese did not even realize she reached down until she touched her throbbing shaft. Her heart thumped as slight pleasure rippled through her. She rubbed herself at the same rate and then remembered she was expected to be in Stevie. She wanted to be in Stevie. She needed a condom now.

Reese went in her nightstand and grabbed a condom as well as the lube. Her eyes never left Stevie as she tore open the condom and rolled it on as fast as she could. Stevie’s legs were wide open and she had two fingers in her as far as they could go. Her other hand tugged at her nipple. It was an amazing sight.

“Damn, you’re sexy,” Reese said as she moved between Stevie’s legs again.

Stevie smirked at her. “I know.”

“You’re also a brat.” Reese squirted some lube onto Stevie’s slit and then caressed her slick clit with her thumb. The way Stevie’s breath hitched and she rocked into Reese’s touch was enough for Reese right now. She would love nothing more than to spend the whole night pleasing Stevie, even though this was not really pleasing Stevie.

Stevie whined and bunched the sheets in her fists. The poor bed never stood a chance. “Then fuck me already!”

Reese did her best to give Stevie a stern look. “We both know that’ll just make you more of a brat.”

Stevie did not deny the charge and wrapped her legs around Reese, trying to pull Reese close. Reese resisted with ease and took charge of Stevie’s hands, grabbing her by the wrist. Stevie whimpered as Reese held Stevie’s hands above her head with one hand, pressing them against the headboard. Stevie tried to pull away.

“The more you struggle and make this difficult, the longer it’ll take you to get what you want,” Reese said.

Stevie pouted at the truth. Reese gave her a peck on the lips to lift her spirits. From the fire in Stevie’s eyes, the little kiss did not work. Reese snickered and Stevie glared at her.

Reese used her free hand to line herself up and slipped inside Stevie, who cooed and arched her back. Reese pushed all the way in and leaned down to kiss Stevie as she snapped her hips. She swallowed all of Stevie’s noises with their kiss, which grew with each move of Reese’s body. They were lucky Clare’s room was down the hall and she could not hear the headboard banging against the wall.

Stevie made an attempt to break free of Reese’s hold, itching to take control and get more. Reese pressed against her hands, letting her understand she was struck. And, then she pounded into Stevie to let her know there was no reason for her to take control. Reese had this.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good all the time.” Reese growled, blood ready to boil right out of her, set aflame with sheer, burning passion. Ecstasy did not do it justice.

Stevie strained her neck, causing a vein to pop up. She lapped at Reese’s mouth. “You’re fucking amazing and amazing at fucking. Now, if only you’d let my hands go.”

“No.” Reese increased her tempo, driving into Stevie at just the right pace to make her keen and moan.

Stevie did not disappoint, trying to push up, but finding it impossible. She yanked at Reese with her legs and Reese gave her what she wanted. She hammered into Stevie and felt Stevie flutter around her. Stevie cried out and Reese leaned down, kissing her deeply to keep the noise down. 

Their breasts pressed together and Reese’s nipples dragged across Stevie’s slick skin. They both moaned at the feel and Reese let go, erupted with a groan. She released Stevie’s hands and they immediately wrapped around her back to bring her closer. For a moment, everything was all white and then fireworks exploded in Reese’s brain. She was overloaded with bliss and could not hold herself up.

Stevie cooed when Reese’s full weight came down on her. They panted, each breath drawing their sweaty skin together. Once they caught their breath, they exchanged several kisses.

“I’m gonna pull out, okay?” She felt it was polite to warn.

Stevie pretended to pout. “You’re taking all nine inches back. So rude.”

Reese rolled her eyes as she rolled off of Stevie. Stevie whined as Reese withdrew. They laid side by side for a moment, enjoying the afterglow. Stevie found Reese’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Reese settled on her side, just so to show Stevie her smile.

“Such a pretty sight,” Stevie said.

Reese smiled bigger and then Stevie let go of her hand. Stevie got up while Reese rolled the condom off. She tied it and buried it deep in her bedroom garbage, which she always made sure had trash in it to cover if Clare ever went into her room for whatever reason. Crumpled papers and wrinkled plastic worked so far.

Reese turned her attention to the bed. She should change the sheets, but did not feel up to it at the moment. She would save it for tomorrow. She grabbed her laptop from the nightstand, closed it, and placed it on her black, glass television stand, opposite the bed. She pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed. Stevie was back before she got comfortable. Stevie cuddled into her, pulling a sheet over them. Stevie sighed as she rested her head on Reese’s shoulder and rubbed her nose against Reese.

“I love that. Makes me feel special,” Stevie said.

Reese kissed her forehead. “You are. You never thought my junk made me a freak. And you went out of your way to show me. That’s pretty damn special.” She yawned.

Stevie smiled and kissed her shoulder. “You’re damn special, too. Now, go to sleep.”

Reese sucked her teeth. “Don’t tell me what to do.” She was fading, though. The week caught up to her, her own stress over nothing scratching at her. She would like to snuggle a little, but she was already halfway asleep. “Stay ‘til I go to sleep?”

“Always.” Stevie kissed her cheek. Reese was out in no time.

-8-8-8-8-

Reese stuck to Stevie’s back as they made their way to the cafe inside of the Student Union for the poetry slam. Light from the setting sun poured in through the large windows, giving the whole place a magical orange glow. There were more people than Stevie expected and from the way Reese was almost in her flats, it was too many for poor Reese. With her purse occupying one hand, Stevie used the other to hold Reese’s hand, hoping it would keep the butterflies at bay. 

Several tables were open, many people opting to stand up and be in the way as they spoke with friends. Stevie found a spot in the corner for Reese to be more comfortable. Reese breathed a sigh of relief as they sat down at the small table. Stevie smiled at her.

“Stop being so dramatic.” Stevie reached across the table and gave Reese’s shoulder a little shove.

Reese groused, looking very much like a grumpy bear. She folded her arms over her forest green _Dragon Ball Z_ t-shirt and scanned the crowded room. “How do I get my campus point?”

“Happens at the end. There’ll be people coming around to scan our IDs.”

Reese arched an elegant eyebrow. She did not even know she had perfect eyebrows and probably did not care. “Our?”

Stevie nodded. “You get free stuff for every ten campus points.” She loved free stuff. But, then again, who did not?

Reese studied her with squinted eyes, but refused to change her posture. “Like what?”

Stevie made a meaningless hand gesture, flicking her fingers. “Free lunch, free paper in the computer lab, nothing big, but stuff that still works for poor college students.” She smiled. “See, so I get something out of this. I’m not just here to literally hold your hand.” Except she was. While she liked campus events, this was never one she would do on her own.

Reese laughed and then the slam started. Stevie was immediately lost. She liked reading as much as Reese, but not poetry. Give her a good classic Shakespeare play rather than a sonnet. Edgar Allen Poe’s short stories were gold, but his poetry was junk. Reese loved it, though. All sorts of poetry books lined Reese’s bookshelf. She could quote a poem or short story by Langston Hughes at the drop of a hat. She devoured books, which was awesome. They had always bonded over what they were reading.

After three really bad poems, Stevie needed to escape for a while. She stood up. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Reese looked around. “Want me to come?”

“No, we’ll lose our table. I’ll be right back.” Famous last words.

Stevie did have every intention of coming back, but she ran into a couple of friends on her way back from the bathroom. David and Ann pulled her into a hug. They had just seen her a couple of days ago, but they always greeted her like it had been years. Maybe they forgot. They were high more often than not.

“Hey, we’re about to go smoke. You wanna come?” David asked with a grin, shoving his hands into front pockets of his long, jean shorts.

“Sure. Why not?” Stevie replied with a smile. Weed would definitely make it easier to get through the rest of the poetry slam. So, she smoked and laughed with her friends as the sky became orange and purple began to settle just outside of the Student Union. She must have been outside too long. Reese stepped into view and she did not look happy.

“Bathroom, huh?” Reese glared down at her.

Stevie laughed. “I was on my way back and was waylaid by my two companions.” She motioned to her two friends.

Reese shook her head. “‘Waylaid’ and ‘companions.’ You’re high as hell.”

Stevie turned to her friends. “Sometimes, my vocabulary makes itself apparent when I smoke.”

They snickered at her. “We know.”

“We’re going home.” Reese took her by the hand and pulled Stevie off. Stevie giggled and waved bye to her friends. They screamed their goodbyes.

Stevie pressed herself against Reese. “Where are we going? I know an incredible and quite secluded area where I could suck your dick.”

“Shh!” Reese put her hand over Stevie’s mouth. She hated for that part of her to be mentioned aloud, especially outside. But, Stevie loved her dick. She leaned in close. “You don’t deserve my dick. You’re a bad girl.”

Stevie whimpered and throbbed. “But, I like your dick so much.” She cooed at the end. “It’s nice and big and does unbelievable things inside me.”

“If you keep talking about it, you’ll never see or feel it again,” Reese replied in a low, but hard voice. She also stepped away from Stevie, putting space between them that might as well have been a canyon. 

Reese probably did not mean those words, but it was hot when she took charge like that. Stevie’s body ignited, burning for Reese. Well, now she was high and horny. Maybe if she pouted enough Reese would take pity on her and rock her world in the car. Making a mess of the backseat was always fun.

“Fix your face. We’re going home,” Reese said, voice still stern.

Well, how was she supposed to fix her face if she was not going to get her way? Plus, Reese was upset with her. This was murdering her buzz. _And I haven’t even had it that long!_ It was not fair.

“What will an apology allot me?” Stevie asked.

“I’d say a spanking, but you’d like that,” Reese replied as they got to the parking lot.

“Yes, I would.” She would like it a lot if it happened in the backseat of the car. The thought sent electricity through her blood.

“Which is why we’re not doing it. Now, get in the car.”

Stevie had to find the car key. It was in her purse, but hiding. Reese took the purse from her and seemed to find the key with great ease, as if it was waiting for her to discover it. _What a wretched key, making a fool of its master_. Reese opened the car and Stevie got in the passenger seat to avoid being reprimanded for driving while intoxicated, never mind the fact she had done it several times.

“You sure you’re comfortable with driving?” Stevie asked, just to be obnoxious.

“More comfortable than with you doing right now,” Reese replied as she got behind the wheel. She shoved the seat back, definitely more than it needed to go.

“You’re messing up my setting!” Stevie balled her hands into limp fists.

“Well, stop being so short.”

Stevie poked her bottom lip out. “I’m not short. I’m cuddly.”

Reese glanced at her. “You are that.” She checked and adjusted her mirrors.

Stevie groaned and covered her face with both hands. “Not the mirrors, too!”

“You shouldn’t have gotten high if you didn’t want me to drive.”

“Torture is illegal, you know?”

“Both of those things are subjective. Fasten your seatbelt.” Reese nodded to the aforementioned item.

Stevie did as she was ordered. “You should just let Mom get you a car, so you can ruin your own settings and drive me around when I’m high.”

Reese pulled out of the parking space. “I can’t take any more from your mother than I already do. I can’t cost her any more money.”

Stevie stared at her. “I despise hearing you talk like that. She doesn’t look at this situation like that and you are very aware of that.”

“Yeah, well, that’s how I look at it. Besides, I’ve got my bike. It gets me from home to work and work to home. I could ride it to school if I needed to.”

Stevie frowned. “That doesn’t sound safe.” There was a highway involved in their trip to school. But, if there was an alternative way for bike riding, Reese probably already researched it online.

Reese had the nerve to give her a reproachful look. “I said I could. Not that I would.”

Thoughts of Reese riding her bike on the highway, dodging traffic ran through her mind. “Are you purposely trying to wreck my high?” Stevie bunched herself up in her seat.

Reese only laughed. Stevie curled her top lip and focused out of the window. The sun was almost gone, darkness covering the scenery, blurring it together. And then a hand covered her own. She looked at Reese, who kept her eyes on the road.

“Sorry,” Reese said.

“For what?” _Aren’t I the one in trouble?_ Stevie should be the one apologizing. She ruined the night by doing something she knew Reese did not approve of.

“The poetry thing. I know you hate poetry. I just wanted to do the campus points as soon as possible.”

Stevie snorted, but squeezed Reese’s hand. “There’s tons of stuff and I went to this because I know you like this. At least we got the first one done.”

Reese chuckled. “You really are high. We only stayed there for a half-hour.”

Stevie’s eyes went wide and she twisted to look out of the back windshield. “Shit! Why did we leave?”

“Because you’re high and I’m mad at you.”

Stevie could not believe what she was hearing. She gawked at Reese. “I’ve been high before. Let’s go back.”

“No. I’m still mad.”

That much was evident, but it did not make any sense. “Why?”

“Because you ditched me to get high.”

Stevie opened her mouth to object, but closed her mouth. She had ditched Reese to get high. That was not cool. She shrank in her seat. _I wish this damn thing would just swallow me whole and spit out my damn bones. How could I do that?_ She was lucky Reese did not have a panic attack, even though it had been years since she had one.

Reese sighed. “Stop pouting.”

“Nope. My high is low now.”

“You’re so dramatic when you’re high.”

“Because it’s fun.”

“Uh-huh. I’m mad at you, but you’re still my Stevie.”

Stevie smiled. “Your favorite Stevie?”

Reese shook her head and they rode in silence. They made it home and Reese helped Stevie get to her room before her mom came to find out why they were home so early and would discover Stevie high. Her mom would probably be cool about it, but she did not want to chance finding out right now.

Stevie collapsed on her bed as soon as she could. Reese took her shoes off for her, yanked her jeans off, and eased some sleep shorts on her. Her shirt came off and before she could make a remark about Reese wanting to see her naked, a camisole was slipped on, even without Reese taking her bra off. The act of Reese stripping her made her hot all over again. Her body wanted Reese’s hands.

And then Reese was gone and Stevie mourned the loss. Candy might cheer her up, so she grabbed her candy box from under her bed. It was a simple brown wooden box, possibly for cigars, but she was not sure. She did not even know where she got the box. She also did not know what candies she had inside as she just dumped sweets in there from random occasions. 

“Oh, chocolate!” Stevie tore into a pack of chocolate covered peanuts, pouring a bunch in her hand. She then heard her mom talking to Reese.

“You two are back early,” her mom said.

“Yeah, Stevie got bored. I should’ve known better than taking her to a poetry slam.”

There was a light chuckle from her mother. “At least you tried.”

Reese laughed. “I don’t know if I’d call it that. Want me to close your door?” Ah, so her mom was in her room.

“Yeah, I can get a little bit of work done without you two distracting me.”

“We’re in our own rooms, so I don’t see how distracting we can be.”

“Well, then we can all be in for the night. Please, shut it. Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Stevie heard the door shut and then realized her chocolate was melting in the palm of her hand. She popped the candies in her mouth and then licked her hand. The feel of her tongue shot down to her clit. Might as well take care of that.

She put her candy away and shut her door. She turned out the light as well and then stripped completely. She crawled under her covers and dived right in, rubbing her clit in tight circles. She was only a little wet, but got wetter with each swipe of her fingers. She whimpered as lightning bolts shot down her nerves. And then a knock at the door made her jump.

“You in here being bad?” Reese asked, opening the door just a little. Light from the hallway poured in.

Stevie whined. “So bad.”

Reese shook her head as she came in, closing the door behind her. “You’re lucky I appreciate you coming with me, even if we didn’t get the points.”

“We’ll get them.” It was not as hard as Reese thought.

Reese stalked over her, pulling the covers back. She positioned herself between Stevie’s legs. “Look at you, playing with yourself.”

“You play with me, please,” Stevie said. Her fingers would not be enough. They were never enough thanks to Reese.

Reese’s answer was to yank Stevie down to her and cover Stevie with her mouth. Stevie had to bite her fist avoid screaming as pleasure exploded throughout her body. Reese did not even give her a chance to prepare. It felt like her head might blow off her shoulders, but then the pressure eased and she was able to enjoy the attention. 

Reese licked her like she was made of ice cream, flat tongue, broad strokes. She covered the length of Stevie, creating a perfect ebb and flow of bliss. She rocked her hips, riding Reese’s tongue. But, Reese pressed a hand on her stomach, signaling she should stop. 

“You keep it up and you’ll be back with your hand,” Reese said.

Stevie whimpered. “You wouldn’t be so cruel.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Reese flicked her thumb up and down the source of Stevie’s pleasure. “I’m already rewarding you when you were bad.”

“I’m sorry. I thoroughly apologize. Please, don’t stop.”

Reese’s response was to slip her tongue inside of Stevie. Stevie’s hips jumped until Reese gave a little pressure with her hand on Stevie’s abdomen. Stevie did her best to be still as Reese took care of her, devouring her in the best of ways. It was like magic and the magic flooded her. It was like they had not done this in a while and it felt magnificent. 

Reese took a moment suck on her clit. Stevie put her hand on the back of Reese’s head, needing her to stay right there. Reese did not let up. Stevie had to put her pillow over her face. Reese dipped her tongue inside again, pushing it as far as she could, and Stevie came with a cry. The pillow fell into her mouth, but she did not care. 

Reese did not let up, tongue back on Stevie’s clit. The stars from her first orgasms barely faded and another began building. Reese eased a finger into her and pumped slowly as her tongue continued to worship Stevie. Stevie exploded once more, back off the bed, and hand trying to push Reese away. She could not take it anymore. Reese gave her a little nip before pulling away to kiss her thigh. Stevie shuddered.

Stevie removed the pillow as she felt Reese move and she was greeted with a kiss. Stevie smiled into the kiss. Reese pulled away and caressed her cheek.

“So, movie and junk food?” Reese asked.

That sounded like a good time. Way better than a poetry slam. “Yes, please.”

“But, I pick since I didn’t get my campus point.”

Stevie did not care who picked. She liked the excuse to cuddle Reese. It was a perfect night for her.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Reese’s first campus point. She collects her payment. 


	4. Fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do own these characters. Please, do not use them without my permission.
> 
> A/N: more full fledge fun between Reese and Stevie.

4: Fit

Reese scratched her head as she and Stevie got up from their lunch. It was so nice outside and Stevie had indulged her in sitting under a tree for lunch. She really hoped that became a habit for them whenever the sun was out and it was warm. Being able to have lunch, enjoy lunch, and not have to worry about any sort of attack was a dream come true. Stevie kept assuring her this was how college would be. Hopefully, that was true.

When the hour was up, Reese strolled with Stevie to her next class. She fought down the urge to take Stevie’s hand while they did it. Stevie smiled at her, like she read Reese’s mind.

“Thanks for walking me,” Stevie said as they came to her class’ building.

“It’s nice to do.” It really was.

Stevie kissed her cheek and Reese’s face immediately burned with a blush. Stevie chuckled as she pulled away. “It’s okay for sisters to kiss on the cheek. See you in a little while.” She trotted off, leaving Reese stuck on stupid for a long moment and then she was alone.

Monday’s schedule was actually a little weird. Reese finished up her day at noon and got to enjoy her lunch with Stevie. Stevie would not be done until three. Reese had not realized that when she set up her schedule, but it did not have to be a bad thing. She could pick up some extra hours at work. She could probably catch a bus there, so she would not have to bother Stevie for a ride during their free hour. She could look it up since she had the time.

Reese found a quiet corner, which the campus seemed to have tons of, and sat on an empty bench. Using her phone, she looked up bus schedules and routes. Getting to work from here by bus was doable. She would call Peggy and Felix in a second. 

But, she wanted to check the school website as that was just becoming a habit already. Something in her seemed to think part of being a good student was being aware of things on the school website. She ended up at the campus events list and a fitness club event caught her eye. It was happening now, just a welcoming party for new students. It was worth a campus point.

Reese rushed to the gym before she realized she was moving. Her butterflies barely had time to wake up and flutter about in her stomach. Even when they came to life, they did not stop her. She kept moving. She would do this. _I can do this_.

The school gym was impressive and pretty massive from what she remembered from the orientation tour, but the fitness club put up signs to point people to their event. She found it easily in one of the weight rooms. She was ten minutes late to the affair, but they let her in. Probably because there were not a lot of people there. Where the poetry slam had overflowed, this trickled. There were barely a dozen people at the event and they were spread out through the room, which was a little bigger than a classroom. A couple talking to each other, several just on their own wandering the room and touching the equipment, and there were quite a few people eating.

The weight room had a nice range of equipment. It made her itch just a little to see someone sitting on the lifting bench and shoving a slice of pizza in his face. No one at _Saint Tae Kwon Do_ would be allowed to do that, but then again, they would not be hosting a party like this. The fitness club probably had to wipe everything down after the gathering and maybe even vacuum to make sure they got the food crumbs.

“Hey. Are you freshman?” a guy asked as he stepped over to her. He had on a black sleeveless shirt, proclaiming him to be a member of the “fitness club” with a graphic of white tennis shoes underneath the words. He boasted an impressive physique, showing off wide shoulders, toned arms, and muscular legs with his green shorts.

“I am,” Reese replied. Her butterflies hummed, multiplying in her stomach. _Calm down. Nothing is wrong_. He was just trying to check her in, not setting her up, not trying to hurt her. He did not even know her. It was fine. The butterflies did not go away, but they did not grow. It was something.

“Well, grab some snacks, check out our digs, and consider joining.” He motioned around the room with both hands. “We could definitely use more women members and you look like you’d fit right in.” He pointed to her bicep, just visible from her t-shirt. He smiled at her and his brown eyes were so friendly, it almost hurt her chest. 

Reese shrugged, struggling to maintain her cool as her butterflies paused. _Calm down. People have been treating you like a human here, but not like this and it’s so nice. Don’t make it weird_. “I work out when I get the chance. I almost have a personal trainer.”

“Almost?” He moved closer to the snack table, which was in front of the wall mirror, and she followed. 

_Did they put the food in front of the mirror to make it look like they have more than they do?_ They had pizza, donuts, cake, soda, and juice. Not what one would expect of a fitness club, but they were trying to get college students to join. This had to be good marketing.

Reese looked the table over, even though she did not plan to eat anything. “She’s a personal trainer, but I work at her martial arts school. A couple of years ago, she decided to make me a pet project.” Peggy thought it would help people leave her alone if she looked intimidating. No luck so far, but she did not mind. Stevie could not get enough of her body, which was awesome, and she liked how she looked. Peggy liked to use Reese as an example of her work as a personal trainer and Reese did not mind a single bit.

He arched an eyebrow. “You got a card?”

“Yup.” Reese pulled out her wallet and grabbed a card. She handed it over.

He glanced at the card. “You do Tae Kwon Do?”

“Black belt.”

His eyes went wide for a second. “What? How long you been doing it?”

Reese’s brow wrinkled as she thought on it. “Like thirteen years.”

He nodded and stepped a little closer to her. She almost backed up, but realized he did not mean her any harm. He was interested in her and what she had to say. She was used to stuff like this at the Tae Kwon Do school, when people wanted to know how she did something.

“You mind if I ask you some questions? I’ve been considering doing a martial art, but can’t figure out which one,” he said.

“Ask away.”

He nodded. “By the way, I’m Alberto.”

“Reese.”

“Pleased to meet you, Reese.” They shook hands and Reese was surprised she remembered how. It had been so long since someone in school voluntarily touched her. His hand was warm, though rough, and he did not pull away or act like she had given him something. It took a lot of effort to not tear up and continue on as normal.

Reese happily answered all of Alberto’s questions. It was a rare day indeed she got to discuss her passion outside of _Saint Tae Kwon Do_. At first, she glanced around every few seconds, waiting for the trap to snap. But, this was not a setup. He wanted to know about Tae Kwon Do. He wanted to talk to her. It was refreshing. The hour passed fast.

“Shit, I have class. This was informative as hell. I hope that school pays you for marketing,” Alberto said with a laugh.

She shook her head. “I don’t get to talk about it enough.” She would love to be able to gush about the one place she felt at home and safe outside of her house.

“Well, you’ve convinced me. Make sure you get your campus point. I hope I see you around.” Alberto hit her in the arm before running off.

Reese forgot about the campus point, but she made her way to the girl scanning IDs. As soon as she got outside, she checked her school profile and was ready to jump with joy. Campus points: **1**. While now she had nine to go and that was pretty painless. It was much better than the poetry slam as there were not tons of people around. She did not need to disappear into the crowd, did not need to look over her shoulder, did not feel like the noise and people would crumble her up. She was able to key in on a person and had a meaningful conversation. It had been so long since she had that outside of her very tiny circle. 

_I really liked that_. She might be able to get these campus points and school would not be a waste of money. Her chest puffed up with happiness. 

Working off of the high of things going well, Reese took a walk around the gym. It was massive, especially compared to her high school gym. There were so many different facilities, a pool, indoor tennis courts, indoor track, squash courts, weight rooms, and so many other things. The outside was just as impressive, tennis courts, basketball courts, football and soccer fields. _I need to use something around here one day as long as things stay cool like they are_.

She checked the time to see how long before Stevie got out of class. She stopped mid-step as she realized what happened and now Stevie owed her. She had about a half-hour before Stevie got out of class. She needed to consider what she wanted to do with Stevie. _It’s gotta be something good_.

Finding a thick tree, she sat against it. _I really love being able to be out in the open like this. I hope I get to do this every day_. She pulled out her phone and searched up some things. She tried to think of what they had not done in a while. Mentally, she made a list.

-8-8-8-8-

Stevie knew school was in full swing when she was stuck in the house on Saturday trying to complete her lab assignment, which was due Monday, rather than bugging Reese to go out and experience the world. The world would have to wait. Reese was probably doing metaphoric back flips with Stevie leaving her to her own devices. _She’s probably lying in bed with a book and her earbuds in, lost in her own head and happier than ever_. Stevie longed for the spare moment to just go bother Reese.

She should have done the lab yesterday. Reese had work all day, so there had not been an itch to distract her. She had reading to do and wanted to get that out of the way, so she could enjoy her weekend with Reese. The lab would have been too much to do after her reading. Part of her wanted to put it off until tomorrow.

“No, do this and get it out of the way. You’re going to want to bother Reese tomorrow, too.” She focused on her school work, laptop in front of her on her bed. With a deep breath, she went right back to the lab.

Stevie sighed in relief as soon as she finished the lab and emailed it to her professor. She was ready for a little self-care, involving chocolate and television if her mother was around. If her mother was not, she would smoke a little, eat some chocolate, and watch television. Either of those options would have to include taking Reese away from whatever it was she was doing. Reese had other ideas from the way she stepped in the room, as if she had been waiting for Stevie to finish.

“You stalking me or something?” Stevie asked with a teasing smile.

Reese blushed and looked at her bare feet while rubbing the back of her neck. She was such a guileless idiot and that really showed the cruelty of kids. If someone could bully Reese, they probably kicked puppies and drowned kittens. Their entire high school had the potential.

“I wanted to see when you were done,” Reese replied.

Stevie blew out a breath. “Well, I’m done.” She closed her laptop.

“Kinda shocked you worked on a Saturday.” That was more Reese’s thing than Stevie’s, but the lab needed to get done.

Stevie shook her head and put her laptop on the floor. “You and me both, but the damn lab was so long. I wouldn’t have been able to cram it.” That was definitely more her style. She took one look at that lab, though, and knew she would never be able to finish it on time if she put it off. Of course, she had put it off for most of the week, but it was because she focused on any reading she needed to do for her classes during the week.

Reese smiled. “I’m proud of you for realizing that.”

Stevie scowled. “You act like I’m not self-aware. I know how I am and I know when it’s okay to be that way. Did you come in here to antagonize me?”

A yelp escaped Reese and a blush colored her cheeks again as she held up her hands in surrender. “No! Sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Stevie sighed and her shoulders dropped. _Talk about kicking a puppy_. “No, I’m sorry. I’m all snappy because of the lab. You know that’s not the way I want to spend a Saturday. I was just thinking about how I could unwind. You were definitely part of the equation, so I’m happy you’re here.”

Reese smiled and squared her strong shoulders. “I’m happy I’m here, too. I think I have something that could help.” She stepped closer as she pulled out her phone. “Check this out.” She held up the screen to Stevie’s face.

Stevie had to pull back a little to properly see Reese’s student profile in front of her. She was not sure why Reese wanted her to see. It was mostly blank. No credits. No major. It was her schedule, which Stevie already knew.

“What am I looking at?” Stevie asked. “Because I already know your height and weight.” Those things were also there. The profile was supposed to be able to act as a temporary ID card, so it was full of unnecessary information. 

Reese growled. “Don’t play obtuse.”

“I’m not. What am I—?” Stevie stopped as she noticed the number one. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth as a grin conquered her face. “You got a campus point! When did that happen?” _How did I miss that!_ But, of course, it was a good thing she had missed it. Reese had done something on her own. _College just started, but it’s doing her so much good!_

Reese shrugged and tried to act cool, but she was too much of an adorable goober for that to work. Her eyes twinkled. She was proud of herself and it was too cute. “Monday.”

“You’ve been sitting on that since Monday? You didn’t want to rub that in my face immediately?”

“We didn’t have time. Now, we do.”

Stevie arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Your mom left an hour ago to work an extra shift that came up. She won’t be back for hours.”

They had the house to themselves and she told Reese she could have her way with her after getting her first campus point. And Reese had a campus point. Fuck.

“I would’ve eaten something if I knew about this!” Stevie threw her hands up to the heavens.

Reese laughed. “You say that like I’m going to starve you.”

“I’m going to starve me, except when I swallow your damn dick.” This just turned into the ideal Saturday.

Reese scoffed. “Bold of you to assume I’m going to let you.”

Stevie squinted at her. “No one says no to a blowjob.” And then she thought about it. “Except your goofy ass when you’re trying to prove a point.”

Reese nodded. “And right now my point is I’m in charge until Clare comes back.” She bounced on her heels, so proud of herself. “So, first, go eat a sandwich and then come to my room.”

 _Oh, yes, I will_. But, she could not make things that easy. “Why your room? My bed needs loving.”

“Because I said so.” The authoritative tone sent a shiver down Stevie’s spine. One day, this play-Reese would actually be in Reese and she would make some girl very happy. Until then, though, Stevie would enjoy the moments she got to play with this Reese.

So, Stevie went to eat something to make sure she had the energy to keep up with Reese. _Oh, we’re about to relive our summer nights!_ The summer was always great. They had the house to themselves for long stretches of time and defiled every area, except her mother’s room. It was the best. So much fun.

There was some pasta in the fridge, so Stevie had a plate of that along with something to drink. She ate at a reasonable rate, knowing Reese would scold her if she rushed. Hell, she would reprimand Reese if the shoe were on the other foot. _I wonder what Reese has planned for her to be poking around my room to get to this_. She would soon find out. A shiver went down her spine.

After she ate, Stevie checked the door, needing to see for herself that it was locked. She closed the blinds, even though they were not going to be in the living room. Well, at first anyway. They might start in Reese’s room, but they could end anywhere.

She was wet just thinking about it. “Lemme get my ass in there.”

Reese’s door was shut. Reese being the ultimate overachiever probably lit candles all around the room. As soon as she opened the door, she found that to be true. It was not the first time Reese did that, but it was nice. 

There was also low R&B music playing. Stevie actually liked the song and swayed her hips a little, resisting the urge to dance more. Reese was by the bed and turned around, a pretty bouquet of flowers in her hands.

“You got me flowers?” Stevie could not believe that. It was too much. _But, it’s just like this big lug_. Reese tended to get flowers for Stevie or even Clare when she felt like a simple “thanks” would not cut it. Not that Stevie could figure out what she had done to deserve flowers. 

Reese smiled. “As thanks for pushing me to go to school. So far, everything is as awesome as you said. College really is different. Yeah, it’s only been a couple of weeks, but it’s been nice.”

“I’m glad.” Stevie accepted the flowers and put them down on the nearest surface, almost knocking over one of Reese’s flameless candles. She stepped up to Reese and cupped her through her mesh shorts. “What about a nine inch gift?”

“Oh, I’m definitely going to give you that.” Reese palmed the back of Stevie’s head and pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

Stevie melted at the feel of Reese’s tongue. Reese took command of Stevie’s mouth as her hand went to Stevie’s breast. She kneaded the flesh through her t-shirt. Stevie moaned.

Reese pulled back. “You can make all the noise you want.”

Stevie giggled. “I know.” Yes to being vocal! One day, she wished they had enough privacy for her to scream, but she would not dare do a real scream now. She was not sure what their neighbors might suspect or tell her mother.

Reese kissed her again and it only stopped as Reese pulled Stevie’s shirt off of her. Stevie was braless and Reese filled her hands with Stevie’s bare breasts. Her hands were so strong, but she touched Stevie with all the care in the world, like Stevie was precious and fragile. It was nice, but she wanted so much more.

Stevie grabbed Reese around the waist, stepping closer. The feel of Reese’s cotton tank against her skin set her on fire. Reese pinching her nipples did not help. _Yes!_ Her flesh hungered for more of Reese.

Stevie’s knees wobbled and she had to sit down before she fell down. She turned without surrendering Reese’s mouth and found the bed. She sat and Reese’s hold on her breasts vanished. She whimpered at the loss, but immediately realized something about the change in height. She was at the perfect height to nuzzle Reese’s abdomen. She lifted Reese’s shirt just enough to kiss her navel. Reese moved out of the way.

“Nope. This is my show, babe,” Reese said.

“Well, then start directing already. Do you have any idea how wet I am?” Stevie asked with a pout. She shifted and her skin slid against itself when her lower lips touched. She let out a little moan, wanting to tease Reese. Sometimes, it got her into action. Now, was not one of those times, though.

Reese grinned, like she knew just what she had done and knew just what she was going to do. God, that confidence was so fucking sexy. Stevie could not help touching Reese, fingertips on her narrow hips, digging in.

“You feel so good,” Stevie said, one hand gliding to Reese’s abdomen. She traced the light cuts of Reese’s muscles.

“This isn’t what I want right now, though,” Reese said.

Stevie leaned forward to rub her nose against Reese’s stomach. “But, what about what I want?”

“This isn’t about you.”

Stevie smiled at her. “Isn’t it?”

Reese stepped just out of her range and Stevie whined. Reese put her hands on her waistband and dropped her shorts and underwear in one move. Her dick sprang out, proud and at full attention. Stevie licked her lips. _If only those girls in high school fucking knew_.

“You want to suck me, don’t you?” Reese asked.

Stevie released a breath she did not even realize she held. “You know I do.”

“Then suck me.”

Stevie did not need to be told twice. Reese moved closer and Stevie wrapped her lips around the large, red head of Reese’s cock. Reese always tasted like clean salt. There was a fresh, savory flavor that Stevie delighted in, like a pretzel right out of the oven. Stevie could devour her.

Reese let out a loud groan and threaded her fingers through Stevie’s hair. It was all the encouragement Stevie needed. Both hands went to Reese’s thick shaft, tenderly wrapping around it. She was surprised to feel lube drizzling on her fingers. She looked up at Reese, who smiled as she capped the lube.

“It’s that weird strawberry one you like,” Reese said, probably to give Stevie even more joy in a task she already liked.

“It’s not weird. It’s delicious,” Stevie replied. It was.

Reese rolled her eyes. “I’ve tried it. It ain’t great.”

Stevie ignored that and smeared the lube all over Reese’s length, making sure to bring it up to where her mouth could reach. Taking Reese deeper, the strawberry flavor touched her lips. It enhanced Reese’s flavor, mixed so well with her somehow. Stevie took on Reese like the best lollipop she ever had.

Reese groaned and rocked her hips very slowly. She was always careful about that, not wanting to choke Stevie. Stevie probably would not care. Something she often thought about, but never voiced. Yeah, they tried a lot of things together, but she did not want Reese to think she was too kinky.

Stevie’s tongue folded around Reese as she tried to take in more, sucking and licking to both of their hearts’ content. She worked until Reese hit the back of her throat and she gagged. Reese tried to back away, but her hands went to Reese’s ass, halting her retreat. Pulling Reese back to her, she moved her mouth up and down while clutching Reese’s tight ass.

“Fuck, babe. Fuck.” Reese’s voice was rough.

Stevie needed to see what Reese’s face looked like. Her eyes were screwed shut, her face was flush, and tilted toward the ceiling. Reese fondled her own breast through her shirt and moaned. She looked amazing, like a snack to be devoured.

Stevie released Reese, so her hands could attend to so much neglected shaft. She twisted her hands around the perfect girth, making Reese moan even more. Stevie traced a vein with her thumb and pulled back to suck the head. Reese twitched in her hands, jumping at every single move. Stevie swallowed as much as she could just as Reese exploded. Reese roared, drowning out the low music humming through the room. Reese’s fingers scratched her scalp.

“Fuck, you do that so good,” Reese said as she stepped back.

Stevie had to swallow quite a bit as she lost the length in her mouth. Geez, Reese came a lot. “One day, I’m going to figure out how to deep throat you.” While she searched a lot of things on the internet, she had yet to find something to teach her how to take in all of Reese.

Reese panted for a long moment and brushed her hair out of her face. “You don’t need to. What you do is more than enough.”

Stevie wiggled her jaw for a moment. “For you, maybe. But, I like to excel when I put my mind to something.”

Reese laughed. “You like to excel when no one’s watching. Now, take your pants off, so I can eat you.”

Stevie wasted no time in doing that. Reese would probably eat her until Reese was hard again. _That’ll be awesome_.

Reese yanked her shirt off while Stevie made herself comfortable against the pillows at the head of the bed. Reese covered her body with her own and they kissed. It was so nice, mellow and sweet, like the feel of Reese’s skin. Stevie ran her hands up and down the plane of Reese’s back. Reese’s nipples grazed her chest. Stevie could do this all day, but Reese had other ideas.

Reese broke the kiss and dragged her teeth down Stevie’s neck. _I wish she could leave a mark, make me hers for all the world to see_. Electricity popped down every inch of Stevie and did not let up as Reese got lower. Each kiss, drag of Reese’s tongue, or nip of her teeth was like a storm under Stevie’s skin. It was perfect. Reese was perfect.

“You are so awesome. You’re the best, you’re the best, you’re the best,” Stevie said, encouraging Reese to keep up with whatever her plan was.

Stevie’s mind lost focus as Reese shifted, taking Stevie’s nipple into her mouth and her fingers stroked Stevie intimately and slowly. Little mews escaped Stevie as the storm built, the electricity now small lightning bolts.

“Yes, that feels so good,” Stevie said and then cooed as Reese lapped at her nipple. While Reese did not have her entire weight on Stevie, there was enough for Stevie to get an idea of how heavy Reese was and as always that turned her on even more. Her body was so hot for Reese, so ready, but Reese did not seem to notice or care.

Reese was content to play with Stevie’s nipples. Yes, it felt fantastic, making her nerves dance, but there was so much more to do. Her body hummed in anticipation, on edge for what was to come. She ran her hand through Reese’s hair, hoping to get her attention. Hazel eyes looked at her, but Reese did not stop.

Locking eyes with Reese did not make things any better. It was like being able to stare into Reese’s soul and see every magnificent piece of her. It made her feel so connected to Reese and she never wanted that connection to break.

“Please,” Stevie said with a whimper.

“When I’m ready. I wanna enjoy you for a bit,” Reese replied and went back to acting like Stevie’s breasts like the sweetest of candies. 

Reese treated each breast to kisses and nips before she retreated lower. One hand lingered on Stevie’s breast, fingers caressing her flesh. There were tender kisses to her belly and Reese’s tongue circles her navel several times. Then Reese was at her destination. Stevie took a breath to prepare and then the storm in her body thundered as Reese devoured her. She whined and arched into Reese’s mouth. 

Reese’s mouth, lips, and tongue were all heaven. Her work was sloppy and wonderful, taking Stevie to higher highs with each taste. Stevie cried out and ran her hands through Reese’s curly hair. That was all the encouragement Reese needed and she sucked Stevie’s clit into her mouth. 

“Fuck!” Stevie could not help moving against Reese’s face. 

Reese seemed to be in a giving mood, as she did not stop Stevie from chasing her mouth. She did not try to control Stevie, which Stevie very much appreciated right now. She wanted to give herself over to the magic of Reese’s lips and tongue. In fact, Reese seemed to reward her for letting loose. Reese pressed a finger into her and Stevie cried out.

“Yes!” Stevie scratched at the bedding as her body was swept up in a hurricane of ecstasy. Reese did not let up, one finger becoming two. Her tongue pressed against Stevie and there was lightning in her blood again. The storm exploded and fanned out all over her. There was a popping in her ears and flashes of light before her eyes. It was glorious, being taken through clouds and lights to paradise.

As her body calmed down, Stevie noticed Reese placing wet kisses to her thighs. That made her realize, this whole thing was not about Reese getting what she wanted. This was a “thank you.” She would humbly accept.

Reese gave her thigh one last kiss before sitting up. “You ready?”

Stevie nodded quickly, not caring how eager she looked. “Get inside me already, you big lug.”

Reese’s face scrunched up in thought. “No condom?”

“Still on birth control, sweetie. Let’s take a chance.” Even though she had been on birth control since she was sixteen, they tended to use condoms for a number of reasons. She did not care about any of those right now.

Reese nodded and adjusted herself between Stevie’s legs. Stevie marveled over Reese’s body over her. There was such raw power there with the kindest, softest center. She ran her hands over Reese’s back and shoulders, smooth skin all around.

“You are so perfect,” Stevie said.

Reese smiled. “You don’t have to flatter. I’m gonna give you exactly what you want.”

Stevie moaned as Reese bumped her clit several times. There were those lightning bolts again, flashing in her blood. Her body buzzed, more than ready for the best part. Stevie’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as Reese sank into her. Nothing should feel so good, only to be made better by Reese kissing her.

Reese’s hips and tongue moved in a perfect concert. Stevie’s legs feel open wider, needing more of Reese, even though if she got any more of Reese, they would be sharing their skin. Reese was gentle and perfect, moving like they had all the time in the world. And they did have enough.

“I love being able to do this with you,” Reese said, hips still moving with a well-timed precision.

Stevie hissed and clutched Reese’s shoulders. “Yes. You’re so good!” Reese hit every spot inside of her as far as she knew. The storm began to grow again, building just under her skin, waiting to explode.

Reese pecked her on the lips. “I love making you feel good.”

Stevie cooed and arched. “You do a good job.”

“And I love when there’s nothing between us.”

“Fuck!” She rippled remembering this was all Reese. This was raw Reese and Reese felt so damn good. “Fuck.” She dug her nails in.

“Hold on.” Reese pulled out and Stevie whined. Her favorite toy was taken from her.

“Reese!”

Reese rolled off, settling against the pillows. She put her hands behind her as her glistening hardness slapped against her stomach. She smirked at Stevie.

“Wanna take me for a ride?” Reese asked. This was definitely a gift for Stevie.

Stevie was on Reese in a flash, taking all of her in once more. Stevie moaned as she sank down. Reese felt so big, and throbbing. Stevie felt full, complete. What was she going to do when Reese met a girl who treated her right and all of this went away? _Wait, what? Where did that come from?_ To avoid thinking about it, Stevie focused on moving. The second she did, the storm was back at full force, rumbling through her body in the best of ways.

Reese’s hands caressed Stevie’s torso as if she was scared she might shatter Stevie. The care only drove Stevie crazier and she rode Reese with more determination. Reese cupped her breasts and massaged them before pinching her nipples. The storm was transforming into another hurricane. 

Stevie cried out and moved harder, faster. Reese’s hands left her breasts and went to her hips. Reese guided her movements and Reese drove into her. Stevie did not stand a chance, so she helped out. She managed to rub her clit with one hand and stay balanced with the other braced on Reese’s leg.

The tempest wailing under Stevie’s flesh felt like it ripped her apart in the best way. Bliss seared every inch of her and the world was blown away. The only thing that existed was pleasure and it flooded her, took over her, and it was all she ever wanted. She shook from the force of it and it was like her brain shorted out.

When the world came back together, Stevie was pressed against Reese’s chest. Reese caressed her back. It was relaxing enough to make her go to sleep.

“This is nice,” Stevie said in a low tone.

“Definitely nice,” Reese replied.

Stevie blinked. “Shit. Did you come?” She looked up at Reese to make sure she got an honest answer.

“I’m in you with no condom. What do you think?” Reese arched an eyebrow.

Stevie relaxed and cuddled into Reese. “Okay, good.” A second went by. “Wait, I missed you coming inside me? Damn. I love how that feels.”

Reese chuckled. “I doubt it’ll be the last time.”

Stevie rolled her eyes. “Famous last words.”

“If it makes you feel any better we still have a couple of hours alone at least and I do have plans to fuck you in a lot of other positions and probably a lot of other areas.”

“Oh, you do know how to sweet talk a girl.” Stevie pushed herself up to kiss Reese and there were sparks in her system. Reese was still inside of her. “Fuck.”

Reese laughed. “Soon.” And she kissed Stevie.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Reese and Stevie widen their circle, but remain close.


	5. New Friendships and Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do own these characters. Please, do not use them without my permission.

5: New Friendships and Old

Reese sat in her first class, staring out of the window. Monday seemed to come fast, or maybe Reese was just more annoyed with Monday than any other day of the week. It was a shame since she liked her classes. It was just the gap after classes and waiting for Stevie. 

She was never good at filling voids of time beyond reading or working. Felix and Peggy were not sure if they wanted to give her more time at work before she got a feel for her college schedule. It was week three. She thought she had a pretty good idea of how things worked. They had laughed at her when she said that and dared her to say that again when papers started being due and midterms were closing in.

“Excuse me,” a nearby voice said, dragging Reese out of her own thoughts.

Reese dropped her pen as she turned to her classmate. Class did not start for another few minutes and she was not sure what she had done to warrant the girl with shiny black hair, cascading down one side of her long face with the other side shaved close, to be staring at her with large, light brown eyes hidden behind stylish glasses. She had a stud below her bottom lip. A maroon t-shirt showed off tattooed arms, but Reese did not focus on those. Her eyes went back to the young woman’s eyes, imploring her for something.

Reese took a quick glance around to make sure she had not accidentally sat in the wrong seat, not that there were assigned seats. Nope, she was in the same corner by the window. So, what was going on? _Maybe I did some other social faux pas I don’t know about because I’m not used to people_. Wait, she had to acknowledge the girl. _That’s definitely a social faux pas_.

“Uh, yes?” Reese asked and immediately managed to hold in a wince. _Wow, that was more awkward than usual_. Her butterflies perked up.

The girl rubbed her hands together and then pressed them in front of her cute, pouty mouth. “I hope this isn’t weird, but I missed class on Wednesday and you seem studious…”

Reese guessed her face looked less than pleasant because the girl shrank away. “I like to think I am,” Reese said to make things less awkward, or so she hoped. _You might just be digging a deeper grave for both of you_.

The girl blushed and her eyes fell to the floor, but she looked at Reese through her lashes. “Would it be all right if you shared your notes with me?”

Reese sat up and blinked hard. Someone wanted her notes? This was new. If it was high school, she would assume this was a ploy to destroy her notebook, as it had happened a couple of times before she learned better. _But, this isn’t high school. It’s been kind to you_. Still, her butterflies were in an uproar already. If something went wrong in this interaction, she definitely would throw up.

“Um… I hand write my notes,” Reese found herself saying, even though it was obvious. She was one of the few students walking around with a notebook rather than a laptop or tablet.

She smiled, it was a small, soft expression. Her eyes shined. “I know. I do, too.” She held up a plain spiral notebook covered in ink drawings.

Reese’s stomach twisted a little, but not because of her butterflies. “And you want to see my notes?”

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Um… okay.” It would be rude to say no, right?

The girl looked up and smiled again. The expression was kind of shy, almost cute. “Thank you.”

“How do you want to do this? I need my notebook for notes today and so do you.”

“I’ll take a picture with my phone and copy it later.”

“Oh, okay.” That never would have occurred to Reese, but it was because she never borrowed notes and no one outside of Stevie ever asked her for help with schoolwork.

The girl pulled up a desk close to Reese. “I’m Lydia.”

“Reese.”

Lydia gave her another small smile. She looked familiar, but Reese could not figure out why. Lydia definitely did not go to high school with her or this whole exchange would not have happened. She should try to remember in case this was a setup.

Lydia took her phone out. “Hopefully, I can do this before Professor Urban comes in. He scared me when he yelled at that boy about having his phone out.”

Reese nodded. That happened week one and had not happened again. Apparently, the boy heard college professors did not care if students were on their phones. Professor Urban had not gotten that memo and let that kid have it. No phones had been spotted since.

Reese flipped to her notes from the last class. Lydia lined up her phone and snapped a picture. She took a couple more before putting her phone away just as Professor Urban entered and class got underway. Lydia stayed in that seat, possibly not wanting to anger the professor. Lydia kept her eyes on him and opened her notebook, taking a pen out from a small ponytail at the back of her head. _Wow, that’s a creative place to keep writing utensils_. 

Through class, Reese glanced at Lydia, trying to remember where she had seen her before. Then, her mind flashed to orientation. The small voice, the quiet horror of the campus points matched her face when she asked for Reese’s notes. Lydia was a fellow freshman. _She had different hair then and she wasn’t wearing her glasses_. Reese did not know what to make of that.

As soon as class ended, Lydia breathed a sigh of relief. “I didn’t think philosophy would be so scary.”

“He definitely takes this more serious than I expected,” Reese replied.

Lydia nodded. “I don’t want him to yell at me.” She moved away, going to retrieve her bag, a messenger bag covered in cartoon patches.

Reese stared for a moment and then got in gear. She had to get to her other class in a building across the way. She had ten minutes to get there, but she wanted to be there as early as possible to make sure she got her seat. She got into class, took her usual seat, and was in for a surprise — Lydia entered the room. She took the seat next to Reese.

“Um… you’re in this class, too?” Reese asked, voice shaking just a little. She took a breath, but it did not help much. Her butterflies were now up and active. This could be a trap. _Why would it be a trap, though?_ Well, what else could it be? What were the odds of Lydia having both of her classes?

Lydia gave a little nod as she tucked herself into the desk. “Guess you didn’t notice.”

 _See, perfectly good explanation. Stop being paranoid and acting weird_. “No, I didn’t. Guess I’m not that observant.” It was not a big class, less than the average high school class. The room was not that big. How did she miss Lydia?

“I usually sit over there.” Lydia pointed to the corner opposite Reese’s. The chair there was a set a little further back than hers due a large cabinet being behind her. It was possible to miss the person sitting opposite her thanks to the angle.

“Oh.” She tended to focus on the professor once class got started, so if Lydia tended to get into the room after her, she could see how she missed Lydia. But, that was dangerous. She should know better than to not see who was in a room with her, just in case.

Lydia pouted. “You took both corner seats at the window.”

Reese flinched. “I’m sorry.” What else could she say?

Lydia chuckled. Her laugh was as small as her smile and as small as she was. “Make it up to me by lending me your notes again.”

“Sure.” Reese pulled out her notebook and found the section for her Harlem Renaissance class. She angled the book toward Lydia. “You like Harlem Renaissance lit or is this just to fill a requirement?”

“Both. Poetry inspires me.”

Reese tilted her head. “To write?”

Lydia shook her head and then had to fix her glasses. “To paint. There’s something about the imagery in poetry that makes me want to paint. So, when I saw this class, I figured it would help me work on some new things. I wasn’t wrong.”

Reese had never met a painter before. “That’s cool. So, do we have any other classes together where my observation skills have failed me?”

There was another chuckle. “No, just these two and it’s fine. I’m not exactly memorable.”

“You’re kidding, right? You were in my orientation group. You had different hair and you weren’t wearing glasses, but I totally remember you. You asked about the dreaded campus points.”

Lydia’s face turned pink. “On, my! You were there and you remember that?”

Reese snorted. “Remember? I think I died when you brought it up. My heart definitely stopped for longer than recommended. I had never heard of them and my damn sister goes here.” How dare Stevie leave that information out! It was probably no big deal to Stevie, though, and it seemed like she always planned to do them with Reese. _But, it is no big deal and she will do them with you if you ask_.

Lydia brushed her hair behind her ear, showing off three piercings. The ear on the shaved side had two piercings. “Usually, I wouldn’t ask, but I was so freaked out about the idea of being forced to socialize that I hoped it wasn’t true. Unfortunately, I was wrong to hope.”

Reese sighed. “I know what you mean, but I went to a thing last week and got a point. It wasn’t so bad.” In fact, she might even check out the Fitness Club since Stevie and Clare seemed to think a club might do her well. She did not want to jump in too quick, though. She was not sure if she would be able to handle that much human interaction so soon.

Lydia’s eyes got wide. “Really?”

“Yeah, maybe we can look for some together since we have free hour next.” 

Lydia nodded. “I’d like that. Thank you.” And there was that smile again.

It was not until the middle of class that Reese realized what she had done. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ Not surprisingly, her butterflies took up her entire stomach, pushed into her chest, and choked her throat. _You can barely make it through a social situation yourself and you’re going to trust her and accompany her somewhere? What the hell?_ She had no idea. She could not figure out what made her make such an offer. _You’re getting full of yourself or you have to stop thinking about Stevie. She’s making you do reckless stuff around here_.

She glanced at Lydia. She seemed nice enough. She was sitting there, taking notes, listening to the professor. She did not seem to be plotting anything. 

_Would it kill me to talk to someone other than Stevie?_ Stevie would applaud her effort. And Stevie would be there free hour to help her through this. _It’ll be fine_.

And then it was not fine. Stevie texted her right before class ended. **Gonna help Isaac not fail bio. Going to the library. Come if you want**. Isaac seemed like a cool guy, but she did not want to listen to Stevie tell him how to do his lab. She would not want to listen to Stevie tell her how to do her own lab, but that was her and her problems with science classes. Maybe it was time to get her second campus point and maybe with Lydia there, it would not be so bad. They just had to find something that was not really big.

“Ready to find a campus event?” Reese asked as she put her things away. She was not sure how she managed a sentence with butterflies flapping away in her neck.

“Yes. It’s nice to know I’m not going to flunk out of school due to crippling anxiety and antisocial behavior,” Lydia replied as she packed her bag up. She stuck her pen back in her ponytail

“Yeah, this campus point system is awful. It doesn’t consider we’re not all social creatures.” And, yes, she understood some level of socializing was good, but she did not like the idea of being forced to do it at a level that was frightening for someone like her.

Lydia nodded. “But, it’s actually doing what it’s meant to, even if we hate the concept.”

“Oh?”

Lydia looked up at her through her lashes. “We’re making friends, right?”

Reese smiled. “I hope so.” They made their way out of class. “If we’re going to be friends, can I ask what happened with your hair? It definitely wasn’t shaved at the orientation.”

Lydia laughed. “Yes, to show you in good faith that we’ll be good friends, I will tell you. I play around with my hair. Last month, you got to see me experimenting with dyes. I think I’m going to go back to the blond ends when it all grows back, but keep my natural black. I like to mess with my hair and eye color. My mother says it’s the artist in me. Like this.” She held up her hands, showing off painted nails, designed to look like clothes. It was adorable.

“That is cool.” Reese never fiddled with her hair or anything on her body really. Maybe if she and Lydia became friends, she would get a little more adventurous, like Stevie wanted her to. Experience life and all of that.

-8-8-8-8-

Stevie rubbed her eyes as she paused in her explanation to Isaac. They were at a table in front of the library where students could study and eat in peace. There were about a dozen tables and single chairs lined up by the windows, filled with students eating and reading. It was a much better place to talk about work than anywhere else, except maybe a computer lab, but they could not eat in a computer lab.

They had gone over things four times and Isaac still looked like a baby deer in headlights. Stevie might have had better luck with a baby deer. Isaac was not stupid as far as she knew, but this was the second lunch he had stolen from her and Reese only to gawk at her like she was speaking Greek. Biology would not be kind to him if he was already lost.

“I’m sorry,” Isaac said as he picked up his turkey sandwich. The library had a cafe and they got lunch there before finding a table to torture Stevie.

Stevie shook her head. “No, no, no. It’s okay. This just shows I’m not cut out to be a teacher.” She was not sure how to put things for him to get it. She knew it was ridiculous to expect him to just understand it like she did, but she was not sure how many different ways she could explain the same concept.

The usual bright light in his grey eyes dimmed as he looked away. “I’m usually a much better student than this, I swear. It makes sense in class, but I can’t get the lab.”

She held up a hand. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not.” He frowned. “I’m not stupid.”

“Hey.” Stevie reached across the table and placed her hand over his. She gave a squeeze. “I never said you were.”

He blew out a breath and managed a smile “I didn’t mean you. Sorry. Having childhood flashbacks.” He rubbed his furrowed forehead with his thumb. It did not help straighten out his worried wrinkle. This was stressful.

Stevie squeezed his hand again. “Hey, it’ll be all right. I’m here to help. We’ve got time. We’ll get through this. We haven’t even done a second lab yet.” That would be after lunch. She would probably be helping him with that. But, it was fine. He needed the help and she could help, so she should help.

He stared at her with wide, wet eyes. “You sure?”

“I’m very sure. Besides, I can’t possibly see someone drowning and not try to help.”

With a chuckle, he gave her a smile. “Even if you drown with them?’’

She scoffed and waved that off. “I’m far from drowning. I finished my lab, after all.” She was done and ready for the next one. “Now, let’s drag you to shore. I hope you’re not majoring in any sciences.” She took her hand away to eat the rest of her tuna salad. It needed more mayo, even though that did not stop her from finishing it. The cafeteria was so much better than the library for meals, but she would not waste any money on food at school, even if it was not her money. Isaac had paid for her lunch as thanks, but if this kept up, he would eventually have to pay her a tutoring rate.

He shook his head. “No, this is definitely for requirements and it was the only science with a lab that fit my schedule. I’m just happy you’re here.”

“All right. Enough mushy stuff and pity parties. Let’s get back to this.” She bit half of her soft, chocolate fudge cookie before jumping back into the science. The cookie was great. Maybe she should stick to snacks in the library. 

A few minutes before one, they packed up to get to the bio lab. Isaac seemed a little more upbeat, clearing their mess up with a smile. They exited out of the nearest door and hurried toward the Magnus Building. On the way, Stevie swore she saw Reese walking with a girl, but she did not have the time to stop and ask. Lab was already proving to be a “miss a minute, miss a lot” type of class. She would ask on the ride home.

-8-8-8-8-

Stevie groaned as soon as she hit the driver’s seat. She was happy the school day was over. There was so much work to do. Closing her eyes, she centered herself and saw Reese staring at her.

“You okay?” Reese asked.

“Yeah, just got a lot of reading in my near future and a paper due next week. You?”

Reese shrugged. “Got it all out of the way while waiting for you. Maybe it’s a good thing to have those open hours.”

“Maybe.” Stevie pulled out of the parking spot. “Do anything else with your hours? I know this is when you get your campus points.”

“Once.” Reese rolled her eyes. “Well, twice now.”

“Look at you!” Stevie reached over and slapped Reese in the shoulder. “Going to campus events alone!”

A soft smile settled on Reese’s face. “Well, today I got to play your role. I was the escort.”

Stevie could hardly believe it. “You were an escort? Did you use that word by accident or to judge if you should keep telling me based on how much I tease you?”

“That second thing.”

“Well, to show you that I have self-control, I’m just going to let you tell me about it.” She could not wait to hear this. “Look at my big lug, spreading your wings and turning into a social butterfly.” Those words were all deliberate.

“I thought you wanted me to tell you all about it.”

Stevie laughed. “Okay, I got it out of my system. Now, you can tell me all about it. I wanna know everything.”

Reese stared at her, waiting a moment. “So, there’s a girl in both my classes who was also in my orientation group. She’s the one who asked about campus points and seemed as scared as I was. Today, she asked for my notes because she missed class and while giving her notes, we got to talking about campus points. Anyway, after last week, I got to see it wasn’t as scary as I thought and I wanted to pay it forward. You taught me that.”

Stevie smiled and sat up a little taller. Reese gathered courage to do something scary on her own and then helped someone else do it. She could not wait to tell her mother! They might have to celebrate.

“You do so much good for me. It was nice to do it for someone else,” Reese said.

Stevie could not help grinning. “I’m glad you like helping people. Good you didn’t lose faith in humanity.” College opened a new door for Reese and Reese walked right through, way sooner than Stevie expected and she loved it.

Reese scoffed. “How could I? I live with you and Clare. You guys are the best and I love having a chance of helping someone.”

Stevie patted Reese on the leg. “I’m so proud of you!” She blew a kiss.

With a groan, Reese rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up.”

Now, she slapped Reese’s arm with a little more force than the first time. “You made a friend!” It was about time.

“Shut up!”

Stevie laughed. “She have a name?”

“Lydia. But, still shut up.” Reese’s face twitched, like she wanted to smile, but she fought it down.

Stevie could not grin harder if she tried, and she did try. “Lydia, huh?”

Reese frowned and folded her hands in her lap. “So, Isaac!”

Stevie blew a raspberry. Such a weak deflection. “Is going to pass bio thanks to me.”

“Is he now? Or is he just playing at it to spend time with you?” Reese smirked.

 _Okay, that was better_. Stevie laughed and smacked Reese’s arm once more. “Shut up!”

“Now, you know how it feels.” Reese laughed. “But, I think it’s good for you.”

Stevie glanced at Reese. “Helping Isaac?”

“Yeah. You missed out on friendships in high school, too.”

“I’ve made friends.” Well, she made something like friends. She chatted with several people and hung out with them on occasion, if Reese was busy, and she was already out.

Reese rolled her eyes. “Friends you don’t just party with and get high.”

Stevie waved that off. “Fine, if you want to be technical. And there’s nothing wrong with getting high responsibly. One day, you will learn this important life lesson.”

“Taught to you by people who couldn’t hit the dirt if they fell?”

Stevie could not help laughing at that one. “There’s a time and a place for it.” Yes, she knew people who indulged too much, but weed had gotten her through some tough times and it could have helped Reese through things, too. Now, it might be able to help her relax.

“So you claim, but I can’t see how smoking anything at any time has a place.”

“One day.” Stevie nodded. “After all, I predicted you’d make a friend and here we are. So, one day, we’ll get you some weed, and maybe a beer.”

“You are reaching.”

Stevie let that subject drop. It was something for the future. They would get there where Reese would try new things. Maybe she would like them, maybe she would not, but some things were worth a try.

Reese had work and Stevie went home. She delivered the good news of Reese possibly making a friend and her mother high-fived her. It was a good thing Reese was not there, as she would have taken offense.

“College is going to open that kid right up. I can’t wait for her to join a club,” her mother said, clapping her hands as she dropped back onto the sofa. She had a glass of wine nearby, which was something she deserved. Her mother worked hard.

Stevie nodded. “She’s going to make so many friends soon.” Usually, she would be happier about that, but seeing Reese with a friend hit in an odd way and as it settled, it did not sit quite right.

“Yes. She deserves it.”

“She really does. I need to go get some work done.” Stevie retreated to her room and made herself comfortable on her bed.

She tried to do her reading, but a sudden churning in her gut made it hard. She had Reese’s butterflies and why? Because Reese did exactly what Stevie pushed her to do. Reese was getting a chance to be herself and people were realizing how amazing Reese was. But, there was the whisper of a thought Stevie would be left to the wayside. _Stop! Reese isn’t your idiot father_. Once that thought hit, things were clearly all in her head. Reese was nothing like either of their idiot fathers. Reese was Reese and she could only be happy for Reese. Now, she could work.

-8-8-8-8-

Reese rubbed her chin as she stared out of the window on the drive home from work. Stevie had been quiet since picking her up. _Did I do something wrong?_ She could not think of anything she had done that would make Stevie upset with her. By the time she worked up the nerve to ask, they were home and they were not alone.

Clare was on Reese as soon as she got to the door, cheering her on for making a friend. Stevie joined in, but lacked her usual energy. Something was up and Reese needed to find out what. So, when Clare went to bed, it was movie time. Cuddling during a movie was a good way to get both of them talking.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Reese asked as they moved around the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner.

Stevie smiled. “You know I do.”

“I’ll get the blanket and you grab some snacks,” Reese said. Stevie nodded and Reese went to the linen closet.

Stevie met Reese on the sectional with a bowl of chips, a bowl of pretzels, and a bowl of popcorn. Their drinks were already down. A glass of juice for Reese and a can of soda for Stevie. Reese wrapped them both in the blanket and then turned on the movie. Stevie wasted no time leaning against her and shoving chips in both of their mouths. Reese wrapped an arm around Stevie’s shoulders.

“You okay?” Reese asked.

Stevie snuggled against her, like burrowing into her skin, which was normal. “Yeah, the movie only just started. I will not be held accountable for my actions when the doll starts killing people.” It was hilarious that she loved horror movies, but they actually scared her.

Reese laughed. “You’re going to sleep with me tonight, aren’t you?”

Stevie smiled. “Probably. You’re the one that put on the horror movie, though.”

“It’s good and we’ve seen it before and you love horror.”

“You just want an excuse for me to cuddle you.” That was probably why Stevie liked horror movies.

Reese gave her a squeeze. “Maybe I do.” She would never turn down a chance to snuggle up to Stevie if it was safe to do so. Horror movies definitely offered the prime opportunity. They were also good excuses if Clare ever wandered out on them. She would not even bat an eye about Stevie trying to crawl into Reese if a horror movie was on.

Stevie gazed up at her and put a hand on her stomach, rubbing in gentle circles. “Are you okay? Something happen at work?”

“Stevie, I’ve got to say something I don’t say enough,” Reese replied and Stevie tensed against her. “Are you okay?”

Stevie blinked. “Excuse me?”

Reese looked her directly in the eye, needing her to understand how important this simple question was. It was powerful. They both knew from years of experience, but Reese definitely needed to inquire more often. “Are you okay? You’re always busy taking care of me and sometimes your mom and now Isaac. So, are you okay?”

Stevie’s gaze wavered for a brief second. “I’m fine.”

Reese put her hand on Stevie’s chin and stroked her face with her thumb. “You can tell me, like I tell you. Trust me.”

“Babe, that’s not how it works.” Stevie tilted her head and nibbled the top of Reese’s thumb.

Reese’s breath hitched. “Hey, don’t try to distract. Lean on me like I do for you. I’m here for you.” _I have to be here more often, obviously. Gotta stop being selfish_.

Stevie’s jaw trembled, just enough for Reese to feel it. “But, for how long?” Stevie’s voice was a whisper.

Reese’s brow wrinkled. “Forever.” Why would Stevie think otherwise?

There was a sad smile and it hurt Reese’s chest. Why was Stevie forlorn? Reese would do anything to take that pain away, take that feeling away. Stevie deserved nothing but complete and utter happiness. Reese leaned in, giving her a soft kiss. When she pulled away, Stevie was still quite dejected.

“Babe, we both know that’s not true. You’re going to leave me behind soon. You’re going to be so popular soon,” Stevie said with a wobbly smile.

Reese was not following. “So, we can’t be us any more because I’d have friends? You want me to have friends.”

“You know I do.”

“Yeah, I know you do.” Reese could not figure out how this turned into an issue. Stevie had been the most constant and consistent person in her life. Reese was certain if not for Stevie, she would have died a long time ago, either by her own hand or someone else’s. “Stevie, you know what you mean to me.”

Stevie sniffled. “I know.”

“You are everything. I’d sooner forget my arm than forget you. Do you honestly think I’d get friends and just forget about you?” Reese could not imagine making friends, so she definitely could not fathom making such great friends, she would forget about her number one person on Earth.

Stevie glanced away, probably starting to process how ridiculous she was being. “One day…”

“Never.” Reese gave her a soft kiss. “Stevie, I’m always here… until you decide to marry Isaac.”

Stevie laughed. It was that rough snicker that came straight from her heart. “Oh, Shut up!” She hit Reese with a throw pillow. The tension did not just break, it shattered.

Reese smiled, gathered Stevie into an embrace again, and kissed Stevie’s forehead. “I can see why you do this. It’s fun.”

Shaking her head, Stevie chuckled a little more. “I can see why you hate it. Isaac’s cute and all, but I’m not trying to jump on his dick.” She wrapped her arms around Reese and went back to caressing Reese’s stomach.

Reese nuzzled Stevie’s neck and nipped her earlobe. “You want to jump on my dick?”

Stevie moaned. “You know I do.”

“And I want you to. I’ll always want you to because you know how to take care of me.” Being with Stevie always made her feel closer to Stevie. It would be a sad day indeed when Stevie found a real boyfriend or girlfriend. Reese knew that pain, but she would be happy for her. Stevie deserved all the love she could get.

Stevie moved, wiggling from what Reese could feel. Then Stevie yanked down Reese’s shorts and sat on her lap. She put her arms around Reese’s neck and gave her several small kisses on the lips. She bucked against Reese, warm flesh pressed against Reese. _She took her shorts and underwear off!_ The little movement was more than enough to get Reese where they both wanted her. Stevie pulled back enough for Reese to see her smile.

They stared into each other’s eyes and that was it for Reese. She could see so much love and affection in Stevie. Even if they never got a chance to do this again, Stevie would be there for her, with her. _Does Stevie see something different when she looks into my eyes?_

“You know I love you, right?” Reese said. It needed to be said. She moved the blanket, holding it together with one hand as she used the other to caress Stevie’s hip.

Stevie kissed her softly. Perfectly really. “And I love you. I’ll always be there for you.”

Reese smiled as her body felt so light, fluffy almost. “I know, which is why I’ll spoil you like this, even though this is really bad.” Reese did not like being out in the open like this when they were not the only ones in the house. It did not help that they had not checked to see if Clare was asleep. But, Stevie enjoyed stuff like this. The thrill in the possibility of being caught.

“This is perfect,” Stevie replied. She sank down on Reese, welcoming heat surrounding Reese. Pleasure wasted no time taking over Reese’s body and she shuddered. They both moaned and hoped like hell that the television drowned it out. 

“You’re perfect.” Reese gave Stevie a peck on the lips as Stevie moved at a snail’s pace on top of her. She moved a hand between them, wanting to make sure Stevie was wet enough for this. She was surprised by the slick that greeted her.

“I think that’s you. Now, make sure to keep us covered.” Stevie pressed her forehead to Reese’s and kissed the end of Reese’s nose. That made Reese smile. She cupped Reese’s breast through her tank top.

Reese nodded and bit her lip to keep in a moan as she gripped both edges of the blanket. Wrapped in the blanket, they might be able to lie about what they were doing if Clare wandered out. It was not rare to see Stevie in Reese’s lap when they watched a horror movie. Hell, it was not rare to see Stevie climbing on Reese if the movie was gory enough.

“You feel so fucking good,” Stevie said, twisting Reese’s nipple through her shirt while her other hand caressed Reese’s other breast. Bliss shot through her and she pumped into Stevie as best she could. Stevie whimpered and moved on Reese with little more intent, pushing Reese to the brim with burning joy.

“That’s you.” Reese went in for another kiss and Stevie let her have it. Feeling Stevie all around her, intimately on every level… how could Stevie think she would ever Stevie behind? She would follow Stevie like a puppy for the rest of their lives if Stevie let her.

Stevie swirled her hips and moved with slow determination. Ecstasy flooded Reese and she drove deeper into Stevie. If only they could do this all night. Stevie maintained eye contact with Reese the whole time and Reese wanted to fall into her gaze as her body embraced Reese ever so perfectly.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Reese said in a whisper, like it was a secret, but she really wanted to scream it to the heavens. She tried to adjust to touch Stevie, but the more she tried, the more she lost the blanket. They could not afford to lose that blanket.

“Love you, too. Love this,” Stevie replied as she stroked Reese’s breast at the same rhythm of her hips’ movement.

Reese nodded, attempting to find the words to agree, but they did not come. Bliss pushed out all of the words, pushed out her air. There was only Stevie, massaging her, gripping her, loving her, and Stevie was the only thing that mattered.

Stevie came in for a kiss and whined a little as she pressed herself against Reese, as if she needed to feel as much of Reese as possible. Reese was quite happy with that. The feel of Stevie’s breasts against her own, even through their shirts, only heightened her pleasure. It was probably in her imagination, but she swore she could feel Stevie’s heart beat against her chest.

“I’ll always need you,” Reese said and she kissed Stevie’s cheek.

Stevie whimpered, a cute sound of pleasure. “Need you, too. You’re so fucking amazing.” The praise sent shivers of bliss through Reese, adding to the already building rapture taking her over.

Stevie ground against her and pressure built. Reese tried to move with her, wanting Stevie to experience the same brilliance taking over Reese. Stevie deserved to feel same electricity.

“I want you so much.” Stevie hissed as she tried to change the angle just enough to pick up speed.

Reese smiled as she caressed Stevie’s hip as best she could while keeping the blanket around them. They kissed again, eager tongues moving against each other with high energy. Tasting Stevie was heaven, the peak of pleasure and decadence, but nothing would ever compare to just having Stevie in her life. All she could ever want or need was Stevie in her life.

At the end of the kiss, Stevie pulled away just enough to gaze at Reese, connect with her. This was always about connection, and fun, but this unspoken rule that they would always be close. And they would.

“Fuck, I wanna come,” Stevie said, moving with more intent, chasing her desire.

Reese had to let go one part of the blanket. She moved her free hand to stroke the slick bud between Stevie’s legs. “Then come. We can do this until all you do is come. We’ll do this whenever you want, like always. And then we’ll go in the room and do it more.” She would do whatever made Stevie feel good, whatever kept Stevie happy. 

Stevie hissed and threw her head back. Reese kissed her exposed throat and Stevie bucked against her, riding down her orgasm now. She squeezed and rippled around Reese, delight throbbing through Reese with every pulse. For a moment, Reese’s hand faltered, falling from Stevie’s lap. That would not do. She mustered the brain power to continue giving Stevie’s clit attention.

Stevie made a sweet yelp and Reese could feel a tremble in Stevie’s thighs. Stevie crashed their mouths together, allowing her to swallow Stevie’s moans as she quivered around Reese once more. The feel pulled something deep inside of Reese and she exploded inside of Stevie. She groaned as Stevie collapsed against her. They shared a few deep breaths and lazy kisses. Then Stevie rested her head against Reese’s while Reese held her close. There was that sensation again, like she could feel Stevie’s heartbeat against her.

“Again, no condom,” Reese said.

Stevie shushed her with a clumsy finger against her lip. “Don’t spoil the moment.”

Reese wrapped the blanket around them again. Stevie sighed against her and kissed her cheek. It was like being in their own personal cocoon, together forever. Nothing would come between them or break their bond, even if they never had sex again. But, Reese hoped they had plenty sex in their future, too. It was fun.

-8-8-8-8-

The End, or the start of something wonderful.

Hope you come back to see more of my work. Thanks for the support.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/). You can get news about this and other stories. I’m also on Tumblr: [Slunatic](https://slunatic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
